Fragile love
by xxKimmie
Summary: 'i will never forgive who ever did this to me' / 'i'm really sorry minnie' / 'why is it have to be you'/ bad sumary, warning this is bxb, and contain mature content! no silent reader! RnR is highly recommended! ChenMin!
1. Chapter 1

Fragile love Chapter one

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'V BEEN WARNED.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING~

Seorang namja manis terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya, berbicara dengan seseorang.

" ne, eomma. Mian.."

"eung, aku sedang di bandara. Wae?" namja itu terbelalak dan segera berseru pelan

" MWO?! Kau tidak perlu menyusul eomma. Aku baik baik saja. Kau sudah di perjalanan? Aish, arra arra..eung, aku tunggu.. ani,aku tidak marah.. eung, nado sarang.." namja itu menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Sejenak dia mengedarkan pandangan sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah cafe yang letaknya dekat dengan pintu masuk bandara.

" mau pesan apa,tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berdiri di belakang konter ramah.

" segelas macchiato dan macaron, please." namja tersenyum.

" atas nama siapa?"

" xiumin."

" baiklah ini bonnya, kami akan memanggil anda begitu pesanannya selesai."

" kamzanida." Xiumin membayar pesanannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Namja itu memutuskan untuk membaca dan mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Lembar demi lembar dari novel yang dibacanya sudah dia balik hingga sebuah tepukan di pundaknya mengganggu keasyikannya.

" ada apa ya?" tanya xiumin sopan kepada sebuah sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum manis dan terlihat wajahnya gugup, untuk alasan yang xiumin sendiri tidak tau.

" maaf menganggu, tapi, ini pesananmu. Namamu sudah dipanggil berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya." Jelas sosok yang merupakan seorang namja yang sebenarnya terlihat familier itu sembari menaruh baki berisi pesanan xiumin.

" ah, terima kasih. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

" aku tadi berdiri dibelakangmu saat kau memesan dan aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu."

" hum.. sekali lagi terima kasih."

" aniya, jangan di permasalahkan. Ngomong ngomong apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

" eung, eommaku. Dia bersikeras untuk menemuiku dulu sebelum aku berangkat."

"ah, percayalah, aku juga sering mangalaminya..dulu.." namja itu tertawa. Xiumin menatap namja itu memikirkan apa maksud dari pernyataan si namja dan menyadari bahwa dia masih berdiri. Setelah menimbang nimbang sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan namja itu duduk, lagi pula dia kelihatan seperti teman bicara yang baik dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan, tapi ini tidak membuat xiumin seperti slut yang akan menggoda seorang namja yang tampan dan tidak dia kenal, lebih tepatnya dia yang digoda karena sebagai omega dia mengeluarkan zat yang dinamakan pheromones yang menggoda para alpha dan beta.

" ah, maaf. Dimana etikaku. Silahkan duduk." Namja itu kembali tersenyum dan menarik bangku dihadapan xiumin dan duduk.

"apakah kau seorang omega? Maaf kalau tidak sopan."

" tidak apa apa, ya. Dan kau seorang alpha kan?" namja itu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan xiumin.

" sudah punya mate?" tanya namja itu, xiumin hanya menggeleng, sang namja tertawa dan berkata bahwa dia juga belum bertemu matenya.

"jadi, kau akan kemana?" tanya namja itu, mengubah topik.

" aku akan ke italia, Roma lebih tepatnya." Balas xiumin sembari menyesap macchiatonya

" kalau begitu tujuan kita sama. Apa alasanmu?"

" maksudmu?"

" setiap orang punya alasan untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat. Dari travelling hingga kerja. Apa alasanmu?"

" eeng... alasannya sedikit personal, jadi.." xiumin menatap namja itu dan segera saja yang ditatap mengangguk mengerti.

" tidak perlu kau bicarakan. Ah, itu pesananku. Tunggu sebentar ya." Namja itu bangkit begitu sebuah nama dipanggil dan nama itu terus tergiang di kepala xiumin. Tiba tiba di ujung matanya xiumin dapat melihat eommanya turun dari sebuah mobil.

Segera saja dia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan berupa sebuah sticky note di meja yang berisi pesan pamit kepada temannya, bukan apa apa hanya saja dia tidak mau temannya itu bingung dia kemana. Tak berapa lama xiumin segera berjalan keluar,menyusul eommanya yang sudah berlalu melewati cafe.

Tak lama setelah kepergian xiumin, namja itu kembali dan menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari xiumin. Tapi, ketika pandangannya terfokus ke sticky note biru di meja, sebuah senyum terukir indah di wajahnya. Dia pun menarik kursi dan duduk.

" sangat baik hati. Kau tidak pernah berubah minnie." gumamnya.

Sementara itu, xiumin sedang berbicara dengan eommanya yang mengomel hebat, tentang bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengabari kepergiannya, betapa sembrononya dia, apakah dia tidak sayang kepada eommanya sendiri, dan semua itu dia dengarkan dengan kesabaran penuh.

" mian eomma. Aku hanya merasa lelah, okay? Aku hanya ingin terbebas.."

" kenapa kau tidak pindah apartemen saja.. kau tidak perlu sampai pindah ke luar negeri kau tau.."

" aku sudah mencobanya eomma. Dan itu tidak berhasil, lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba.."

"lalu, bagaimana jika kau mengalami heat pertamamu disana? Siapa yang akan menjagamu?" Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap xiumin sedih, mengingat anaknya yang di umurnya ini belum terkena heat sama sekali.

"aku sudah dewasa eomma.. tenanglah. Dan aku bisa meminum obat supresant, bukan.. Ah, itu pesawatku, aku harus pergi.." xiumin memeluk eommanya erat sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir dan memasuki ruang check in. Tak berapa lama xiumin sudah ada di dalam pesawat, terbang di udara di dalam burung besi itu.

Jarak yang di tempuh antara korea selatan dan roma tidaklah dekat. Selama perjalan yang dilakukan xiumin hanyalah membaca novelnya atau tidur. Waktu yang menyiksa sudah berakhir begitu xiumin menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah gedung apartement yang salah satu kamarnya dia sewa.

Berkat orang tuanya yang termasuk orang ternama dan kaya, dia bisa menempati apartement yang termasuk mewah ini. Dengan segera dia berjalan dan check in, mengambil kunci kamarnya, dan bergegas memasuki lift yang mengantarnya ke lantai 9 tempat kamarnya berada.

Tersenyum senang melihat fasilitas di kamarnya yang lengkap. Tak berapa lama dia sudah terlelap di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Ding dong, ding dong

Suara bel membangunkan xiumin yang sudah terlelap entah berapa lama. Saat dia melihat jam di handphonenya, namja itu bergumam kaget

" aku sudah tidur seharian?" dengan malas malasan dia bangkit dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Saat dia membuka pintu, dua wajah menyambutnya.

" anyeong haseyo. Maaf menganggu, kami tetangga di sebelah. Hanya ingin mengatakan selamat datang . Ini sedikit hadiah.." namja yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi xiumin menyerahkan sebuah basket yang isinya penuh dengan cemilan. Sementara itu, namja lain yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya menatapnya datar, walaupun xiumin dapat menangkap raut terkejut di matanya.

" kamzamnida.. panggil saja aku xiumin, salam kenal.." xiumin menjabat tangan dua namja di depannya.

" namaku luhan, dan ini sehun. Kami harap kau betah disini."

" tentu saja." Xiumin memasang senyum tulus, merasa senang karena memiliki tetangga yang begitu manis dan ramah.

" masuklah.." tawar xiumin, tapi tamunya itu menggeleng.

" ani, tidak usah. Kau pasti capek, jadi istirahatlah. Kami pamit, okay.. sampai jumpa lagi." Luhan berlalu sambil mengamit lengan sehun. Xiumin tersenyum melihat dua namja yang dia tebak adalah sepasang kekasih. Setelah menutup pintu xiumin memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum turun untuk berkeliling.

Keadaan pagi di roma sangat menawan, dan xiumin berkali kali menjepretkan belasan photo, sampai objek photonya diblokir sebuah sosok.

" maaf bisakah anda geser?" tanya xiumin sopan.

" ah, maaf. Aku tidak tau kau sedang memotret photo." Seorang namja bergeser dan menatapnya sesal. Sedangkan namja lain yang lebih tinggi dari sang namja yang menutup objek photonya segera menatap si namja dan berkata lembut.

" aku sudah katakan untuk melihat sekeliling dengan seksama terlebih dahulu, tao.."

" huuh. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi pemandangannya kok.. gege saja yang sibuk menatapi para wanita italia itu. Sudah, mating saja bersama mereka sekalian!" Dengus namja bernama tao itu.

" mian, aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik kepada mereka. Kaulah mateku tao.. ayolah, jangan ngambek.." namja mencubit pipi tao, gemas. Sementara xiumin hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil dua namja itu.

" maafkan sikap pacarku, dia memang seperti itu. Namaku kris dan dia tao.." xiumin meraih jabatan tangan kris

" xiumin. Tidak apa apa, kalian sangat cocok.."

" terima kasih.. by the way, kami harus pergi.. sampai jumpa.." kris menggandeng tao yang masih merengut ngambek. Xiumin kembali fokus memotret tapi kini senyum terukir diwajahnya. Dia bertemu begitu banyak orang yang menyenangkan dan ramah hanya dalam sehari, sepertinya dia akan betah disini. Kecuali kalau hal itu terjadi lagi.

Xiumin memutuskan duduk, moodnya mendadak hilang setelah mengingat alasan dia pindah. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke hari dimana dia terbangun dengan sebuah hickey di lehernya. Awalnya dia mengira itu hanya ruam biasa dan mengacuhkannya.

Tapi, semakin hari, makin banyak hickey yang muncul. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi tau eommanya yang segera memutuskan bahwa dia harus pindah apartement. Tapi hal itu terus terjadi, dan anehnya dia tidak diperkosa oleh siapa pun yang meninggalkan hickey di tubuhnya.

Pelakunya hanya menciumnya hingga bibirnya bengkak, dan memberikannya hickey yang jumlahnya terus bertambah. Bukan artinya xiumin berharap dia diperkosa, tentu saja dia ingin menjaga kevirginnannya, apalagi dia seorang omega yang bisa hamil jika disetubuhi, tapi, pertanyaan pertanyaan terus membanjiri otaknya. Hari hari itu terus berlalu sampai akhirnya xiumin memutuskan untuk pindah ke roma.

Suara tawa beberapa remaja didekatnya menyadarkan xiumin dari lamunannya. Dia menatap peta di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi situs situs bersejarah nan terkenal di roma. Xiumin menyewa taksi yang kemudian mengantarnya ke stasiun Termini. Namja itu berjalan cepat, menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang di stasiun tersebut.

Xiumin menjejakkan kaki di stasiun Colosseo. Bangunan kuno berbentuk melingkar yang menyambutnya menjulang gagah, meski telah diterpa panas dan hujan yang datang bergantian. Reruntuhan yang berdiri kokoh, mengingatkan xiumin pada abad kejayaan silam yang sering dibacanya dari berbagai buku. Di tempat ini pertaruhan hidup dan mati pernah terjadi. Simbol bagaimana kekuatan yang besar akan selalu mengalahkan yang lemah. Tak ada tempat berkelit bagi para pecundang.

Xiumin memasuki bagian dalam colosseum. Ketika dia berada di lantai atas, kenangan di zaman sebelum masehi bicara lebih kuat. Colosseum telah menjadi filosofi tentang kemenangan. Xiumin membidik kameranya dan memotret colsseum di beberapa sudut.

.

.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan di ujung blok. Komplek capitolini dengan lapangan luas piazza del campidoglio. Patung raja marcus aurellus yang tengah menunggang kuda menjadi fitur yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"patung tembaga dan halaman piazza ini merupakan rancangan michelangelo.. sangat indah.." gumam xiumin. Yang kemudian menatap bangunan di belakangnya. Bekas gedung pemerintahan ini sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi museum capitolini. Arsitekturnya bergaya renaisans. Pilar pilar menopang atap, seperti membingkai jendela di setiap bagian dindingnya yang berwarna paduan putih marmer dan krem pastel.

Xiumin merekam suasana di campidoglio ini dalam beberapa kali jepretan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Anak tangga yang menurun mengantarkan xiumin menuju istana vittorio emanuele II. Raja pertama yang menyatukan italia itu dikenang dalam istana megah yang terletak persis di jantung kota roma.

Altare della patria terlihat luas dan memantulkan cahaya terik dengan minimnya jumlah pohon. Bendera hiju – putih – merah berkibar di dua sisi. Bangunan raksasa ini memuat banyak sekali pilar – satu ciri dari arsitektur roma – yang dilengkapi patung dewa dewi yunani dari marmer dan perungu.

.

.

.

Xiumin melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, mengabaikan panas terik matahari dan mulai menapaki ratusan anak tangga demi mencapai puncak yang disebut spanish steps. Meski terlihat sangat semangat pada awalnya, kenyataannya xiumin berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak sabar untuk melihat pemandangan luas kota roma dengan bangunan bangunan yang menampilkan warna warni mediterania.

Ragam bangunan dengan ketinggian yang hampir rata membentang luas di seantaro kota tua ini. Salah satu keunikan lainnya adalah tidak ditemukannya gedung pencakar langit di roma. Seolah, mereka tak ingin menodai langit dengan gedung menjulang yang menghalangi pemandangan langit biru. Krem, putih, cokelat pastel atau kuning lemon menjadi warna yang ditangkap mata. Seperti lembar lembar kertas dari buku usang dan baru yang telah bergabung. Itulah warna kota roma yang dilihat dari puncak roma ini.

Turun dari spanish steps. Xiumin langsung menumpang bus ke piazza del popolo.

Perlu hitungan menit saja untuk mencapai gereja kembar santa maria del popolo. Sebuah lukisan terkenal yang pernah xiumin baca disimpan didalam gereja ini, pembuatnya adalah caravaggio.

Seniman yang jago dalam teknik chiaroscuro itu menyumbangkan cerita tentang saint petrus dalam dua lukisannya. Buah tangan caravaggio yang ada dihadapan xiumin memberikan realitas tentang kemahiran para seniman di era itu.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, xiumin menatap jam tangannya.

" aku akan mencari makan dulu, baru kembali.. aku selalu ingin merasakan makanan italia asli.." gumam xiumin kembali berjalan. Malam hari di roma memang sangat menawan, lampu jalan yang menyinari menambah kesan romantis yang dirasakan xiumin. Setelah menimbang nimbang sejenak, keputusan xiumin jatuh ke restoran la salumeria, yang menyajikan berbagai jenis daging, keju, dan minuman. Xiumin memesan berbagai makanan dan setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, dia tidak beranjak dan menatap keindahan kota roma.

Tak lama xiumin sudah berjalan menuju apartementnya. Tapi, ketika melihat sebuah bar yang bernama cavaour 313, xiumin memutuskan untuk masuk. Di dalam bar xiumin mengagumin struktur dekorasinya yang tradisional dengan meja bar mahoni yang indah. Terlihat di dalam bar beberapa orang berbincang bincang sembari menyesap minuman mereka masing masing. Xiumin mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja, sedikit jauh dari perkumpulan orang dan memesan red wine, walaupun namja manis itu tidak mau dia mabuk, apalagi dengan keadaan dirinya yang belum pernah mencicipi minuman memabukkan. Baginya sedikit red wine tidak akan bisa membuatnya mabuk, bukan?.

Tapi, diluar dugaan hanya dengan dua gelas red wine, xiumin bisa mabuk dan dengan sempoyongan berjalan keluar. Di jalan dia beberapa kali menabrak orang orang di dekatnya.

" sorry.." gumam xiumin berkali kali. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menahan tubuh xiumin yang limbung.

" are you okay, signor?" tanya suara seorang namja.

"i'm okay.. sorry, but can you let go off my hand please?" xiumin mendongak dan sedikit kaget melihat wajah yang menatapnya tak kalah kaget.

" xiumin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja itu kaget. Sementara xiumin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk melihat wajah namja yang ditemuinya di bandara lebih jelas.

" chen?" gumam xiumin menyebut nama yang akhirnya dia ingat. Sementara chen tidak menjawab dan membawa xiumin untuk duduk.

" bagaimana bisa kau mabuk, hmm?" tanya chen bingung, apalagi melihat bar tempat xiumin keluar bukanlah bar yang menyajikan minuman keras yang bisa membuat seseorang semabuk ini. Xiumin hanya menggeleng, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa semabuk ini. Apalagi kini tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, dan sentuhan sentuhan chen membuatnya seolah kehilangan kesadaran.

"dimana kau menginap? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chen menopang tubuh xiumin yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas. Akhirnya chen memutuskan untuk membawa xiumin ke apartementnya. Dengan sigap, chen memapah xiumin menuju mobil miliknya yang teparkir tak jauh.

" aigoo, kenapa kau bisa mabuk di malam hari begini, sih.." chen bergumam tidak suka. Hatinya merasa iba mendengar keluhan keluhan xiumin.

" kepalaku sakith.. ugh.. sakit sekali." Xiumin menggeliat tidak nyaman, chen terus berusaha menenangkan namja itu sepanjang perjalanan. Mobil BMW hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah apartement yang mewah, chen segera menggendong xiumin di punggungnya.

"bertahanlah..kita sudah sampai." Chen membaringkan xiumin di tempat tidurnya.

" kau butuh tidur.. istirahatlah." Chen menyeka keringat di wajah xiumin dan membuka kancing kemeja xiumin untuk sekedar membuat xiumin tidak merasa terlalu panas.

"uh.." xiumin menggeliat pelan, bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah desahan yang membuat mata chen membola kaget. Chen hanya menggeleng geleng dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Saat chen keluar, xiumin menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi, setelah gumaman itu berhenti, tubuh xiumin yang terbalut selimut sedikit terangkat dan tubuhnya bagaikan diselimuti cahaya biru yang sangat terang. Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat dan tak lama setelah cahaya itu menghilang, dada xiumin naik turun dengan teratur, dia tertidur.

Chen sendiri sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan hanya berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dan tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

.

.

.

Chen mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya yang silau diterpa cahaya.

" xiumin?" tanya chen melihat sebuah sosok di hadapannya, sosok itu menatapnya bingung.

" kau tidak bersiap siap?" tanya sosok itu

" hah?" chen berusaha duduk, walaupun rasanya tubuhnya seperti ditahan dengan kuat . cahaya yang menghalangi pandangannya memudar dan menampilkan sosok yang menatapnya.

" ternyata kau, suho.. ada apa, hmm?" chen mengusap matanya, berusaha mengusir kabut yang menghalangi kesadarannya.

" lho? Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku pergi hari ini? Ck, kau lupa kan?" tuduh suho, matanya memicing tajam menatap chen.

" kapan? Tapi, ya sudah lah. Aku siap siap dulu." Chen bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya begitu dia ingat bahwa dia membawa xiumin pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, kamarnya terlihat rapi dan bersih. Tak terlihat sosok namja manis itu dimana pun.

" apakah dia sudah pulang? Ya sudah lah. Aku harus bersiap siap sebelum suho marah." Gumam chen sedikit kecewa karena xiumin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberi salam atau berterima kasih. Kini, chen sudah rapi dengan kemeja abu abu dan jins. Di luar suho yang marah marah menjadi sumrigah begitu melihat chen keluar dalam keadaan rapi.

" oh iya, apa kau tau namja manis yang namanya xiumin?" Tanya suho sambil menjentikkan jarinya seolah teringat sesuatu.

"eung, kenapa dia?"

" dia tadi keluar dan menitipkan maaf sekaligus terima kasih kepadamu."

" ooo.. okay." Mendengar respon chen yang sekenanya, Suho menghela nafas kecewa.

" apa?" chen menatap sahabatnya bingung. Apa mau namja cerewet itu saat ini?

" lalu?" saat melihat ekspresi bingung chen yang jelas jelas tidak mengerti dan tidak memiliki clue sedikit pun tentang pertanyaanya , suho menghela nafas kasar.

" dasar otak udang! Tidak peka! Maksudku adalah bagaimana bisa dia berakhir dikamarmu?" chen merengut kesal begitu mendengar sebutan suho untuknya. Kenapa pula dia disebut otak udang? Suho saja yang seperti yeoja,sudah kelewat sensitif, pakai acara kode kodean pula!.

" aku pertama kali bertemu dia di bandara korea. Dan tadi malam bertemu lagi dengannya, dan dia dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi aku memutuskan membawanya ke apartementku.." jelas chen.

" dan? Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya? Mengingat kau namja single kurang belaian.." goda suho

" mwo?! Kau kira aku apa? Om om mesum?! Tentu saja tidak!"

" ayo, cepat. Aku malas menemanimu pergi jika kau terlalu lama." Chen lebih dulu keluar apartementnya.

" ayo, aku ingin pergi ke spanish steps. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Suho berkata semangat.

" apa kau yakin kau kuat? Bukannya tahun lalu kau berhenti di tengah perjalanan?" balas chen sambil mencibir.

" ck, akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa kali ini!"

" chen.." sebuah gumaman menjawab panggilan itu.

" menurutmu dia ingat? Xiumin maksudku.."

" aku tidak tau.. sepertinya tidak.. tapi, suatu saat pasti.." chen berkata sambil menerawang.

" bersabarlah.."

" tentu saja."

" suho.."

" mwo?"

" kau sudah tau kan kenapa dia pindah?"

" ya, tentu saja. Kau pernah membicarakannya."

" apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkanku?" chen bertanya dengan nada sendu, matanya menerawang ke depan.

" menurutku, xiumin adalah namja yang baik, dan dia pasti akan memaafkanmu, walaupun tidak langsung."

" tapi, sulit untuk berhenti, dan aku memiliki kebutuhanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang lain."

" aku tidak ada komentar untuk itu dan ayo lah, bicarakan saja yang lain.."

Suho mencari bahan pembicaraan lain dan mengajak chen bicara. Hingga tiba tiba...

"OMO! CHEN AWAS!" pekik suho menunjuk seorang namja yang melintas di depan mereka. Terlambat, sebelum chen sempat menginjak rem, BMWnya sudah menabrak tubuh itu, dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

" omo! Siapa itu, chen kau mau kemana?!" suho memelototi chen yang bergegas menghentikan mobil dan keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Disana, sebuah tubuh bersimbah darah terbaring tak berdaya dan tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan. Chen segera membalik tubuh namja itu dan terhenyak kaget melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak tak lain adalah xiumin. Ya, xiumin. Dia baru saja membunuh namja yang dia tolong tadi malam.

" xiumin?! Sadarlah!" chen memangku kepala xiumin, berusaha mengecek nadinya, masih ada! Walau lemah tapi masih ada. Chen segera menggendong xiumin berhati hati dan membopongnya ke mobilnya.

" XIUMIN! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" suho mengambil alih setir mobil karena chen yang memangku xiumin. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit tak lama setelahnya. Xiumin segera masuk ke UUGD dan di periksa.

.

.

.

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?" chen bertanya cemas.

" dia masih dalam kondisi kritis. Dan saya belum tau kapan dia akan sadar. Apa dia ada kerabat yang dapat dihubungi?" tanya dokter itu sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

" saya tidak tau, dok. Apa saya boleh mengunjunginya sekarang dok?" chen segera masuk ke dalam ruangan begitu dokter itu mengangguk. Badannya melemas melihat kondisi xiumin yang bisa dibilang mengerikan dengan berbagai selang dan alat bantu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ditambah gips yang menutupi kaki kiri dan lehernya.

Mian.. jeongmal mianhe xiuminnie.. batin chen sedih. Suho yang baru saja masuk meringis melihat kondisi xiumin.

" aku minta maaf, chen. Gara gara aku.."

" tidak, ini bukan salahmu."

" apa aku perlu memanggil yixing? Mungkin dia bisa membantunya, setidaknya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.."

" ani.. tidak usah. Itu akan membuat orang orang curiga...sudahlah, pulanglah, suho. Aku akan tetap disini.." suho menatap chen sedih sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan chen yang menggenggam tangan xiumin.

Hari demi hari berlalu, chen terus menemani xiumin, eomma xiumin yang juga datang selama seminggu mempercayakan putra kesayangannya ke namja tampan itu untuk menjaga xiumin, walaupun sempat hampir menuntut chen. Tapi, suho berhasil membantu chen dan meyakinkan eommanya xiumin bahwa chen benar benar tidak mau melukai xiumin. Dan awal pertemuannya wanita itu dengan chen adalah saat dia menemukan chen tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan xiumin, membuat yeoja paruh baya itu terenyuh.

Sudah sebulan berlalu dan xiumin tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda bahwa dia akan bangun. Dan di sebuah pagi yang cerah, saat chen datang lagi seperti biasa, sebuah kejadian sungguh membuat chen shock dan cemas. Saat itu, chen mengajak xiumin berbicara seperti biasa, dan xiumin tiba tiba kejang kejang dan dengan panik chen mencari dokter yang segera menindak lanjuti kondisi xiumin, chen menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

Dan rasanya nyawa chen ditarik begitu saja saat sang dokter mengatakan kalimat mengerikan yang terdengar hingga keluar.

" waktu kematian pasien yaitu 09.32 ."

-TBC-

* * *

anyeong, saya kembali dengan ff yang moga moga kalian suka~

kali ini ffnya chenmin yak... maaf klo gak bagus dan gak terasa feelnya..

review amat sangat diharapkan, dan untuk judulnya saya mau minta bantuan kalian ni..

Soalnya saya masih kurang yakin sama judulnya, jadi tolong yg ada ide ngasih tau di review ya... saya butuh inspirasi.. T^T

kkkk~ saya gk bisa mikirin judul yang bagus soalnya #digebukinreaders.

maafkan typonya yaa..

love, Na Yeong


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile love Chapter two

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'V BEEN WARNED.

TYPO IS EPELIWEL~ BUT TYPO IS ART, YES?

* * *

Preview chapter

 _Sudah sebulan berlalu dan xiumin tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda bahwa dia akan bangun. Dan di sebuah pagi yang cerah, saat chen datang lagi seperti biasa, sebuah kejadian sungguh membuat chen shock dan cemas. Saat itu, chen mengajak xiumin berbicara seperti biasa, dan xiumin tiba tiba kejang kejang dan dengan panik chen mencari dokter yang segera menindak lanjuti kondisi xiumin, chen menunggu dengan cemas di luar._

 _Dan rasanya nyawa chen ditarik begitu saja saat sang dokter mengatakan kalimat mengerikan yang terdengar hingga keluar._

" _waktu kematian pasien yaitu 09.32 ."_

.

.

Chen membuka matanya yang silau dan melihat bahwa dia sedang berada di apartementnya dalam keadaan berbaring di sofa, bukannya berada di rumah sakit tempat dia pingsan.

Mimpi? Batin chen bingung. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, pekikan panik suho. Klakson mobilnya, suara tabrakan itu, kalimat sang dokter, dan xiumin!. Chen segera bangkit dan membuka pintu untuk mendapati xiumin masih berbaring disana dan tertidur dengan nyaman. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut chen. Namja tampan itu segera berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang masih tengah malam. Dia baru tertidur beberapa jam dan rasanya sangat lama. Mata chen yang sebenarnya masih terasa berat, menutup dan akhirnya tertidur lelap, disamping xiumin.

.

.

.

" ugh.. kepalaku pusing.." gumam xiumin sembari menggeliat pelan di tempat tidur.

Tunggu.. aku dimana? Ini bukan apartementku! Batin xiumin panik. Satu satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah dia meminum dua gelas red wine dan menjadi sangat mabuk.

" OH!" xiumin meredam teriakannya dengan tangannya begitu melihat sesosok namja tertidur di dekatnya. Dan semakin takut ketika melihat kemejanya terbuka.

" omo... apa ini.. bagaimana bisa.." sebisa mungkin xiumin tidak berisik, tapi tetap saja, namja disebelahnya terbangun dan membalikkan badannya. Sebuah senyum yang menghipnotis xiumin tersampir di wajah itu.

" kau sudah sadar? Baguslah.. apa masih pusing?" tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah chen.

" ani. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?" xiumin bertanya takut takut.

" kau tertidur tadi malam begitu aku membawamu ke apartementku karena kau mabuk. Kau tidak mau mengatakan alamatmu jadi aku membawamu ke apartementku." Chen berkata setelah kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk, bersyukur begitu mengetahui bahwa chen tidak melakukan yang iya-iya kepadanya, apapun yang tadi ada di pikirannya.

" mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chen bangun dan bergerak ke luar kamar, dan sekali lagi xiumin hanya mengangguk patuh.

" makanan sudah siap!" chen berkata keras dari arah dapur. Tak lama sosok xiumin telihat, memakai sweater biru milik chen. Namja manis itu tertunduk, dan saat dia mendekat dan duduk di kursi, terlihat semburat merah di pipi gembulnya.

Dia malu, manisnya.. batin chen.

" makanlah.." begitu mendengar perintah chen, xiumin segera makan dengan patuh.

" a-aku meminjam sweater ini dulu ya.. nanti setelah aku cuci akan aku kembalikan." Gumam xumin, yang entah kenapa kini merasa canggung kepada chen. Mungkin karena dia baru saja terbangun di kamar apartement chen dengan kemejanya yang terbuka, dan kini dia duduk makan di meja yang sama dengan chen, memakai sweater biru milik chen, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang omega dan chen seorang alpha, mungkin.

" xiumin, kenapa kau bisa mabuk?" tanya chen berusaha memulai percakapan.

" a-ah, aku meminum dua gelas red wine..." gumam xiumin, sedikit malu dengan fakta yang baru saja dia kemukakan.

" dua gelas red wine? Hanya dengan itu dan kau mabuk seperti minum satu drum wine?" chen tersenyum tidak percaya.

" ck, aku kan tidak pernah minum minuman beralkohol sebelumnya.. jadi wajar saja, bukan?" geram xiumin, merasa dilecehkan dengan pernyataan chen yang memang meremehkannya. Muka xiumin semakin masam melihat chen yang terkekeh karena ekspresinya.

" kau seperti seorang yeoja. Sangat sensitif." Chen berkata sembari terkekeh. Sementara xiumin mendelik kesal kearahnya.

" oh ya, apartementmu dimana? Agar aku tau mengantarmu kemana nanti." tanya chen sambil kembali menekuni makanannya. Sementara xiumin hanya menjawab sopan.

" ah, mian. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku tidak bisa memberi taumu , terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau aku diculik oleh namja namja mesum yang mungkin ada di luar sana."

" ya, sama sama. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bisa memberi tauku alamatmu?"

" itu.. ada hubungannya dengan kepindahanku."

" ah, masalah sensitif.." xiumin mengangguk, untung namja di depannya peka. Batin xiumin lega, dia menatap jam dan melihat bahwa sudah jam sepuluh lewat, dan sakit kepalanya sudah mendingan. Xiumin mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mengamati bagaimana ruangan tersebut rapidan tidak terlihat kotor.

" chen, apa kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya xiumin, memulai pembicaraan yang berhenti

" ya, sudah lumayan lama."

" apa pekerjaanmu?"

" pelukis, sudah lama aku memulai karirku sebagai pelukis disini." Bangga chen.

" benarkah? Apa saja karyamu?" xiumin menatap chen berseri seri.

" jika kau mau, aku bisa menunjukkan bengkelku, aku menyimpan karya karyaku disana." Senyum chen mengembang begitu melihat xiumin mengangguk. Dengan segera namja itu bangkit dan mengangkat piring kotor mereka dan meletakkannya di dishwasher.

Xiumin menatap ruangan di hadapannya kagum. Entah karena ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai lukisan atau karena dindingnya ikut dilukis oleh chen dengan lukisan pemandangan situs situs bersejarah roma.

" he-hebat!" pekik xiumin girang, sementara chen tersenyum bangga. Chen menarik xiumin menuju salah satu lukisan yang berada di tengah tengah lukisan lainnya.

" ini lukisanku yang paling pertama. The boy.." ujar chen sembari menunjukkan sebuah lukisan berupa siluet seorang namja dengan latar belakang gereja saint andreas. Xiumin menatap lukisan itu dan merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dia tidak ahli dalam menilai lukisan tapi dia dapat melihat bahwa lukisan itu dipenuhi cinta tapi, dia juga dapat merasakan semburat kesedihan, dan kerinduan di lukisan itu.

Semua perasaan itu menyeruak di dada xiumin, membuatnya merasa pusing dengan kombinasi perasaan yang dirasakannya. Xiumin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan tersebut.

" kenapa? Apa lukisannya jelek ya?" chen mengernyit melihat xiumin yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menatap peralatan lukisnya yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

" aniyo, lukisanmu sangat bagus." Xiumin mendekati peralatan lukis itu dan mengambilnya.

" aish, kenapa dibiarkan tergeletak begini.. kau seharusnya membersihkannya." Ceramah xiumin sembari membersihkan cat kering yang menempel di kuas kuas tersebut menggunakan aliran air mengalir dari wastafel di sana. Namja itu secara insting mulai mengomel panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana chen seharusnya memperlakukan alat lukisnya sebagai teman seperjuangan, karena alat alat lukis itu juga merupakan alasan lukisan lukisan indah chen ada disini, bukannya malah membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja.

Chen hanya cengengesan menanggapi ocehan xiumin.

" kau tidak pernah berubah.." gumam xiumin pelan.

" apa?" chen mengernyit mendengar gumaman xiumin yang tidak jelas.

" tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya membersihkan tenggorokanku.." elak xiumin karena dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa berkata demikian. Xiumin kembali mencari bahan pembicaraan dan menobrol kembali dengan chen.

Entah berapa lama mereka mengobrol di bengkel tersebut, tapi, saat mereka keluar langit sudah bewarna jingga yang menawan. Xiumin segera pamit dan berjalan pulang. Namja itu menolak saat chen menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya separuh perjalanan.

Selama di jalan xiumin mampir di pasar dan membeli berbagai bahan makanan untuk di apartementnya. Jalan setapak yang di lewatinya menimbulkan suara yang khas saat bertemu sepatu si namja manis yang berjalan sembari bersenandung.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya, xiumin segera membereskan semua barang belanjaannya dan merapikan barang barang. Kulkas yang penuh makanan, apartement yang rapi, semuanya sudah terlihat memuaskan bagi xiumin. Namja manis itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas. Menuang susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Memutuskan untuk segera tidur, semua interaksi sosial yang dilakukannya hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah.

Tempat tidur yang empuk dan selimut yang lembut segera membawa xiumin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenyataan memang tidak seindah fanfiction. Saat xiumin bangun awan terlihat mendung dan rintik rintik hujan mengawali hari xiumin. Untungnya segelas hot chocolate, sekotak cookies dapat membuat hari xiumin menjadi lebih baik.

Xiumin sedang duduk di kursi saat sesuatu terasa seperti menghantamnya.

Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan saat dia membuka matanya dia terlihat sedang berada di sebuah gedung yang menurutnya sebuah gedung sekolah.

Bagaimana aku bisa disini? batin xiumin bingung. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini terlihat familiar baginya. Namja itu mendekati sekumpulan siswa berniat bertanya dimana dia. Dan sebelum xiumin sempat berkata apapun sekumpulan siswa itu melewatinya begitu saja, bukan, bukan melewati seperti menghindari, tapi benar benar melewati seperti menembus tubuhnya, seakan akan tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari angin!.

Apa-apaan?! Pekik xiumin, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelalak melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Dia segera mendekati sosok itu dan semakin ternganga begitu menyadari bahwa sosok itu tidak hanya sama persis dengannya melainkan memang dirinya sendiri.

"akhirnya aku sudah SMA!" terdengar seruan senang sosok itu yang suaranya juga sama persis dengan suaranya. Xiumin semakin bingung dan akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan..

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Dan aku akan terbangun jika aku melakukan ini.. xiumin menampar dirinya sendiri cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terlihat menyakitkan. Namja mungil itu memekik sakit.

Oke, itu tidak berhasil. Sekali lagi.. xiumin kembali menampar pipinya dan kembali memekik sakit. Sambil menggerutu dia mengelus pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari versi kecil dari dirinya yang masih dikenal sebagai minseok sudah menghilang. Dan pemandangan disekitarnya mengabur dan berubah menjadi sebuah lorong yang terlihat seperti lorong sekolah.

Xiumin melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri di tengah tengah kerumunan siswa dan berada di hadapan seorang namja yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan chen.

Apa ini? Apa aku akan bertengkar dengan chen? Pikir xiumin absurb tapi ternyata yang terjadi adalah..

" jongdae.. apa apaan ini?" tanya minseok bingung dan xiumin sudah berdiri disamingnya mengangguk setuju, seakan akan mereka bisa melihat anggukannya.

" aku tau ini terdengar aneh, dan mungkin tidak mungkin.. mengingat kita berdua adalah namja.. tapi, banyak juga yang seperti ini.."

" oh, ayolah! Langsung ke intinya saja!" koor murid muridnya yang lain, termasuk xiumin. Dan jongdae terlihat kesal tapi pipi namja muda itu bersemu merah.

" kim minseok.. maukah kau.. kau.."

" ya, aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau menjadi pacarmu kim jongdae bodoh.." potong minseok sembari memeluk jongdae yang terkejut. Sementara yang lain memekik bahagia.

" benarkah? Tapi, darimana kau tau? Aku bahkan belum selesai.." gumam jongdae bingung.

" kau sangat lamban. Aku sudah menyukaimu selama ini, bodoh.. kukira aku sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan perasaanku.." minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap jongdae, pipinya merona hebat.

xiumin membekap mulutnya dan menahan haru.

Sial, bisa bisanya aku terharu dengan drama anak anak seperti ini.. gumam xiumin, tapi dia kembali ternganga ketika melihat jongdae mencium minseok di hadapannya. Minseok, dirinya di masa kecil dicium oleh seseorang di hadapan dirinya sendiri yang dating dari masa depan/?.

Ck, benar benarlah.. xiumin menggeleng geleng prihatin. Dan saat itu pemandangan kembali berubah. Kali ini xiumin berada di sebuah taman dengan minseok di sampingnya.

Minseok sedang mengintip dari balik pohon, dan xiumin mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan disana, di bangku terlihat jongdae sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja.

Xiumin mendekati jongdae, namja itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan sang yeoja, tapi, xiumin tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan merea walaupun dia berada tepat disamping jongdae.

Kurasa ini masuk akal, kalau yang sedang aku lihat ini adalah memoriku. Tapi kapan au mengalami amnesia? Eomma tidak pernah menyebutny-

Ucapannya xiumin terpotong begitu dia melihat jongdae dan yeoja itu berciuman. Memang yeoja itu yang duluan meciumnya, tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah jongdae dan minseok berpacaran.

Dengan khawatir, xiumin menoleh kearah minseok. Namja muda itu terlihat bergetar dan xiumin dapat melihat kristal bening yang mengalir di matanya dan xiumin dapat mendengar bisikan minseok.

Beraninya dia! Bisikan itu terdengar sangat kecewa dan rasa sakit hati yang sangat besar tapi ada juga amarah di bisikan itu. Minseok mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Xiumin berusaha mengejar tapi sebelum dia bahkan mendekati minseok pemandangan kembali berubah. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar tidur dengan minseok menangis di tempat tidurnya. Minseok tiba tiba bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan simbol simbol yang tidak dikenalnya. Xiumin hanya bisa melihat ketika minseok membuat sebuah simbol besar di lantai menggunakan cat hitam dan menyalakan lilin hitam disetiap sudut simbol itu.

Cat hitam tersebut berpendar di ruangan yang minseok matikan lampunya. Dengan ternganga xiumin menatap minseok yang berdiri di tengah tengah simbol sambil memegang buku itu dan namja itu membacakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti mantra.

Xiumin berbalik mendengar gedoran di pintu. Itu jongdae, pikir xiumin begitu mendengar teriakan namja itu di luar.

Minseok, apa yang kamu lakukan? Berhenti! Jebbal! tapi minseok mengacuhkan teriakan putus asa itu dan tetap membaca mantra itu. Bola bola cahaya merah, biru, hijau, dan kuning mengelilingi tubuh minseok.

Xiumin menatap dengan takjub, ketika bola bola cahaya itu lenyap, begitu pula dengan minseok. Tidak ada jejak apa pun tentang keberadaannya kecuali buku yang dipegangnya dan simbol di lantai yang tak lagi berpendar. Semuanya kembali mengabur dan akhirnya benar benar hilang.

Xiumin sudah kembali lagi ke apartement dan memori apa pun yang dia lupakan sudah kembali. Memori yang sudah kembali lebih banyak dari pada yang dia lihat tadi. Tapi, masih ada yang kurang. Kenapa dia tidak ingat tentang masa kecilnya, kenapa memori yang kembali hanya memorinya yang dimulai dari saat dia berada di sebuah panti asuhan sampai saat dia mengucapkan mantra itu.

Dia butuh penjelasan, dan dia tau siapa yang bisa segera xiumin mengambil mantelya dan keluar dari apartementnya tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Ingat, safety first.

Masih siang dan xiumin yakin kalau jongdae ada di bengkelnya. Untung baginya saat itu ada kereta api yang dijadwalkan menuju daerah tempat chen tinggal.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku dan chen bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama..apa ini kebetulan, atau dia memang mengikutiku dan menunggu.._ sibuk xiumin dengan batinnya, hampir saja melewati pemberhentiannya jika bukan karena seorang wanita eropa baik hati yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

Saat xiumin sudah berada di depan pintu bengkel chen, keraguan keraguan mulai muncul.

 _Bagaimana jika jongdae itu bukan chen, pasti dia melihatku sebagai orang aneh. Sudahlah, aku coba tanyakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah pergi sejauh ini._ Xiumin mengetuk pintu bengkel itu, dari dalam terdengar suara ribut sebelum pintu di hadapan xiumin terbuka.

" xiumin? Ada apa?" chen menatap xiumin dari atas ke bawah seolah olah tidak mempercayai ke datangan xiumin.

" a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Chen mengangguk dan mempersilahkan xiumin masuk. Mereka duduk di atas sofa yang ada di bengkel itu. Chen pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan dua gelas the ditangannya.

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" chen menatap xiumin penasaran.

" sebelumnya, apa chen nama aslimu?" xiumin menggenggam gelas tehnya, merasa sangat gugup.

" ani, nama chen hanya nama panggilan. Nama asliku kim jongdae." Xiumin mengerjap beberapa kali, menyerap informasi tadi.

 _Ternyata memang dia!_ Xiumin meletakkan gelasnya dan menarik nafas.

" ingatanku sudah kembali." Namja mungil itu menatap chen serius, berusaha menerka nerka apa chen mengerti maksud perkataannya. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka sebelum chen membelalak dan akhirnya merespon.

" jinjja?! Aku menunggumu sejak lama, akhirnya. Dan apa kau ingat siapa aku?" Tanya chen dengan semangat.

"ya, dan apa perbuatanmu." Xiumin menatap gelas dihadapan mereka. Sementara chen hanya menghela nafas antara lega dan sedih.

" yang terjadi itu hanya salah paham, sebelum aku menjelaskan kau sudah lebih dulu meninggalkanku."

" tidak apa apa, itu sudah sangat lama."

" jadi, apa hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu?" Tanya chen penuh harap. Tapi xiumin hanya menggeleng.

" aku tidak yakin. Itu sudah sangat lama dan aku tidak tau apa rasa yang aku miliki untukmu dulu masih ada. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menunggu selama ini." Chen merasa sangat kecewa, tapi tentu saja dia menyembunyikannya dari xiumin.

" ya. Aku pasti bisa memenangkan kembali hatimu."

" sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa kecilku? Kenapa ingatan yang aku ingat kembali dimulai dari masa remajaku di sebuah panti asuhan?"

" ah, untuk pertanyaanmu yang itu aku bisa menjawabnya. Sebenarnya kita bukan manusia biasa. Setidaknya tidak lagi."

" apa maksudmu?" xiumin mengernyit bingung.

TO BE CON'

* * *

hola, saya kembali~

jujur, saya kecewa dengan reviewnya, yah, walaupun mungkin jelek dan gak bagus ffnya setidaknya dimohon meninggalkan jejak.

niat awal saya sih untuk update kalau review mencapai target, tapi karena ff ini adalah hasil kerja keras saya jadi saya ingin membagikannya sampai tamat nanti.

untuk endingnya belum tau bakalan sad atau happy, terserah kalian aja.. jd review sangat diharapkan walaupun melihat banyak orang yang membaca ff ini sangat sedikit...

tunggu cha selanjutnya minggu depan ya.. atau mungkin bahkan lebih awal, lap u all~


	3. Chapter 3

ragile love Chapter three

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'V BEEN WARNED.

TYPO IS EPELIWEL~ BUT TYPO IS ART, YES?

* * *

Preview chapter

" _sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa kecilku? Kenapa ingatan yang aku ingat kembali dimulai dari masa remajaku di sebuah panti asuhan?"_

" _ah, untuk pertanyaanmu yang itu aku bisa menjawabnya. Sebenarnya kita bukan manusia biasa. Setidaknya tidak lagi."_

.

.

.

" apa maksudmu?" xiumin mengernyit bingung.

" lihat ini, ini adalah simbol. Simbol ini diberikan oleh orang yang "menciptakan" kita. Karena kita adalah manusia hasil rekayasa genetic yang kemudian memiliki kekuatan." Chen menunjukkan sebuah cincin dari besi yang sepertinya berbentuk kalajengking.

Xiumin membelalak dan mengenali bahan dari simbol itu namja manis itu merogoh rogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah badge yang bahannya sama dengan bahan cincin chen. Tapi, simbol miliknya berbentuk snow flake.

" simbol ini diberikan sesuai dengan kekuatan kita masing masing. Dari simbolmu sudah jelas kalau kakuatannmu berhubungan dengan es. Dan kekuatanku sebenarnya petir tapi aku tidak tau kenapa simbolku kalajengking." Kekeh chen, dengan iseng dia memakai cincin itu.

" simbol ini mengaktifkan kekuatan si pemakai. Lebih tepatnya bahan dari simbol ini yang mengaktifkannya. Diantara kita semua tidak ada yang tau bahan apa yang digunakan. Hanya orang yang menciptakan kita yang tau." Namja itu memainkan percikan percikan listrik di jemarinya, membuat xiumin takjub.

"jadi, kenapa aku tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang semua itu?"

" karena saat kita melarikan diri dari fasilitas penelitian, kau memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatanmu. Kami tidak tau apa alasannya, tapi kurasa karena ingatan menyakitkan disana."

"kami?" xiumin mengernyit bingung, jadi, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang merupakan hasil percobaan?.

"ah, benar juga kau belum tau. Percobaan ini tidak hanya tidak hanya lakukan pada kita masih banyak yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Jika kau mau kita bisa bertemu mereka."

"sekarang?"xiumin membelalak kaget.

"yup, kami selalu melakukan pertemuan setiap minggu. Jika kita pergi aku bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik."

.

.

.

Dihadapan mereka menjulang sebuah monumen terkenal yang baru baru saja didatangi xiumin. Sebuah monumen bersejarah yang menyiratkan bahwa tidak ada tempat buat pecundang di dunia ini. Ya, mereka berada di colosseum. Xiumin bertanya tanya dalam hati sambil mengikuti chen yang berjalan dengan ringan dan riang, mereka lalu berhenti di salah satu pilar di lantai dua dari colosseum itu.

" apa yang kita lakukan disini? kukira kita akan pergi ke sebuah pertemuan." Tanya xiumin akhirnya, merasa tidak sabaran begitu melihat chen malah meraba raba dinding pilar yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu. Tapi, bukannya menjawab chen malah tersenyum lebar dan menekan sebuah bata di pilar itu yang tidak terlihat mencolok sama sekali.

Si namja manis tidak memiliki waktu untuk merengut akibat diabaikan oleh chen karena sekarang sebuah pilar di hadapan mereka bergetar dan sebuah lubang membuka dihadapan mereka. Di dalam lubang itu terdapat sebuah tuas yang terlihat usang.

Chen menarik tuas itu dan lubang kembali menutup. Tapi, pilar di belakang mereka malah terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah lift yang sangat tua. Chen menarik xiumin yang masih terpesona masuk dengan terburu buru, takut ada turis lain yang melihat mereka.

"maaf tadi mengabaikanmu. Kita memang pergi ke pertemuannya dan inilah tempatnya." Chen turun dari lift diikuti oleh xiumin. Tapi, mereka malah berakhir di sebuah ruangan kosong dan berdebu. Ruangan itu dipenuhi ukiran , patung, dan berbagai tulisan yunani.

" tapi,disini tidak ada siapa siapa dan tempat ini sangat berdebu." xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya, walaupun berkata begitu tetap saja xiumin takjub dengan keberadaan ruangan ini. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan turis silih datang, belum lagi para arsitektur yang menyelidiki arsitektur monumen kuno ini, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan ruangan ini.

" shh, bersabarlah." Chen mendekati salah satu patung. Namja itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah patung tersebut. Dari mata patung terpancar sinar yang menscan mata chen. Begitu chen kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sebuah pintu terbuka di salah satu dinding.

" rumit, bukan?" chen tersenyum sembari menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dinding itu, yang xiumin tebak akan menscan tangan namja itu. Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka.

Chen kembali menarik xiumin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan di lorong yang gelap. Tak berapa lama sebuah cahaya terang menyapa mereka dan sebuah pekikan kecil mengagetkan xiumin sebelum dia bahkan bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang tiba tiba menerjang kornea matanya.

" xiumin?!" pekik seseorang, sebelum xiumin dapat merespon seseorang sudah memeluknya, saat dia akhirnya dibebaskan, seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya memeluknya.

" ini aku baekhyun.." namja yang mengaku baekhyun itu masih tersenyum lebar, xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ada kira kira 11 orang di ruangan itu jika dia tidak dihitung. Dan beberapa diantaranya dia kenal. Contohnya, tetangganya di apartement barunya dan pasangan yang dia temui saat sedang jalan jalan.

" maaf baekhyun dia tidak ingat tentang kita, dia hanya mengingat masa "kecil"nya." Chen merangkul xiumin membuat namja manis itu sedikit bergidik dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi.

Xiumin memperhatikan ruangan yang dia tempati. Ruangan ini benar benar berbeda dari ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat modern dengan furniture yang modern. Bukan modern seperti sofa, tapi modern seperti meja yang berfungsi sebagai super computer yang memancarkan hologram.

Dan ruangan ini juga sangat luas dengan beberapa pintu. Xiumin menatap chen kagum.

" inilah ruangan pertemuan yang kumaksud. Dan tempat ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat perlindungan sementara. Pintu pintu itu mengarah ke kamar kamar yang dilengkapi furniture dan tidak kalah luas dari ruangan ini. Selain itu tempat ini juga dilengkapi sebuah dapur dan laundry room." Jelas chen, sebuah senyum bangga terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" bagaimana bisa kalian membuat ini?" tanya xiumin masih kagum. Kali ini seorang namja yang berkulit agak gelap yang menjawab.

" semuanya berkat bantuanku dong. Aku secara tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat aku sedang berteleportasi. Omong omong kelebihanku adalah kemampuan untuk berteleportasi." Bangga namja itu tapi segera saja dia disikut oleh namja disampingnya yang xiumin kenal sebagai baekhyun.

"semua berkatmu?! Jangan banyak bicara deh, dasar hitam! Semua berkat kyungsoo yang menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membentuk ruangan ini!" dengus baekhyun.

"apa katamu?! Beraninya kamu menyebutku hitam, dasar rasist!" geram namja itu dan xiumin hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka, awalnya xiumin mengira mereka adalah pasangan sebelum namja yang berkulit lebih, ekhem, gelap itu sibuk beraegyo dan bermanja manja dengan namja di sebelah kirinya.

"ah ya, perkenalkan yang hitam itu kai disampingnya adalah kyungsoo, yang sedang memeluk baekhyun adalah chanyeol, dan yang disudut sana adalah suho dan lay. Sedangkan yang lain, kau sudah mengenal mereka kan?" tanya chen. Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Dia mengamati orang orang disekitarnya itu dan berusaha menebak apa kekuatan mereka.

Baekhyun mungkin cahaya karena saat ini dia sedang memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang kearah kai sambil mengejeknya.

"wah, kau terlihat lebih putih kai! Apa kau mau aku selalu menyinarimu seperti ini untuk membuatmu terlihat lebih putih walau hanya sedikit?" kira kira begitulah ejekannya. Sedangkan chanyeol pasti api karena dia sedang melemparkan beberapa bola api kecil ditangannya. Dan suho air, terlihat dari bola bola air yang dia mainkan.

Luhan, kemungkinan besar telekinesis, karena namja itu sedang ikut mengisengi kai dengan mengangkat kursi tempat namja itu duduk, membuatnya berteriak teriak minta diturunkan.

Sedangkan yang lain, xiumin tidak tau karena mereka hanya duduk duduk atau sekadar berbicara antara satu sama lain. Kris menepukkan tangannya agak keras, menyadarkan xiumin dari lamunannya dan menghentikan keributan kecil antara baekhyun, kai, dan luhan.

"baiklah kita sudah lengkap, benar benar lengkap kali ini." Kris menatap xiumin sekilas.

"walaupun aku sangat senang bahwa kita bisa bergabung lagi, tapi dengan kembalinya ingatan xiumin dan bergabungnya dia dengan kita. Itu artinya para ilmuan yang dulu bereksperiment dengan tubuh kita sudah mengetahuinya juga. Untungnya kita semua sudah membuang chip pelacak yang mereka tanamkan ketika kita melarikan diri yang membuat kita aman dari kejaran mereka." Kris berkata lagi. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"dengan situasi ini aku ingin memberi usul bahwa lebih baik kita menetap disini selama beberapa lama. Bagaimana? Semuanya demi keselamatan kita juga."

"berapa lama kita akan bersembunyi disini?" tanya baekhyun diikuti dengungan persetujuan yang lain.

"kemungkinan besar akan sampai satu bulan. Dan akan dibuat petugas patroli yang juga akan membeli bahan makanan weekly."

" dan jika sudah aman, kita akan pindah ke rumah persembunyian yang lain. Setidaknya kita harus lay low selama satu tahun untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan." Yang lain mengangguk setuju kecuali xiumin yang masih bingung.

" bagaimana dengan keluarga dan apakah kami boleh menggunakan handphone?" tanya si namja manis, semua mata menoleh menatapnya membuatnya bergerak gelisah. Tapi, chen dengan pengertian merangkul bahunya. Dan senyuman kris juga ikut menenangkannya.

"pertanyaan bagus. Untuk keluarga, kalian bisa mengabari mereka menggunakan telephone disana tapi handphone pribadi dilarang. Oh ya, dan untuk pakaian sudah disediakan disetiap kamar yang akan ditempati max. 2 orang. Mengerti?" saat yang lain mengangguk kris memutuskan untuk membubarkan pertemuan tersebut, dan mereka pun mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Xiumin masuk kedalam kamar yang memiliki papan dengan ukiran symbol miliknya dan chen. Sepertinya dia akan sekamar dengan chen. Saat dia masuk xiumin tersenyum takjub melihat betapa luas dan lengkapnya fasilitas dikamar itu. Saat melihat tempat tidur baru dia ingat betapa lelahnya dia. Dalam sekejab xiumin tertidur begitu dia berbaring.

Chen membuka pintu kamarnya, mencari xiumin. Saat melihat namja manis itu sudah terkapar di tempat tidur, chen mendekatinya dan membangunkan namja itu. Menyuruhnya mandi dan mengganti baju, baru dia boleh melanjutkan perjalanannya di alam mimpi.

Xiumin yang awalnya menolak segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak malu setelah mendengar ancaman chen yang mengancamnya jika dia tidak bangun maka chen lah yang akan memandikannya.

Chen terkekeh sendiri ketika melihat wajah itu berubah merah dan matanya yang langsung terbuka lebar. Dengan santai namja itu bergerak keluar, mengabaikan keributan antara baekhyun dan tao, baekhyun seperti biasa berbuat iseng dengan melakukan tipuan optic kepada kai, membuatnya "buta".

Kris yang sedang tiduran di pangkuan tao tidak berusaha melerai dan hanya memejamkan matanya. Tao sendiri hanya bersenandung riang dengan jemari tangannya yang memainkan rambut kris. Semua hal itu mengingatkan chen dengan memori lamanya.

.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Seperti biasa mereka terbangun di sebuah ruangan kaca yang berisikan 4 orang, chen, xiumin, lay, dan luhan. Tapi, kali ini diruangan sebelahnya ada penghuni baru. Xiumin bergerak mendekati kaca yang memisahkan ruangan itu._

" _halo, apa kau baru?" tanya xiumin polos. Tapi namja itu hanya menggeram marah dan berbalik, menghadap kearah para ilmuan yang sedang mengamati mereka._

 _"lepaskan aku, brengsek!" geram namja itu, tentu saja sia sia. Sebuah suara terdengar dari intercom._

" _chanyeol, cobalah gunakan kekuatanmu dengan benar kali ini, atau baekhyunmu yang tersayang akan menerima akibatnya._

" _BAEKHYUN! BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG!" raung chanyeol begitu melihat seorang namja mungil diseret kedalam ruangan tempat para ilmuan mengamati, keadaannya benar benar mengenaskan dengan lebam disana sini dan luka yang masih berdarah._

 _Chen ikut menggeram, ingat kepada saat saat dia pertama datang dan xiumin juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Chen secara insting memeluk xiumin, berusaha melindunginya walaupun xiumin mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri sendiri. Sementara luhan dan lay meringis mengingat keberadaan mate mereka yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Chanyeol menggeram marah dan memunculkan bola bola api dan melemparkannya kearah intercom di dalam kamar itu, melelehkan intercom dari baja itu seketika._

" _ba bzzt us.." suara yang tidak terdengar jelas tergaung di ruangan itu. Ointu terbuka dan namja mungil itu, baekhyun dipaksa masuk. Dengan segera chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan menangis melihat kondisinya._

 _Kaca yang memisahkan antara ruangan chen dan chanyeol yang tidak dibuat tahan terhada kekuatan mereka segera saja dipecahkan oleh xiumin dan luhan. Saat mereka mendekat chanyeol menatap was was dan menciptakan bola bola api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Namja itu menggeram mengancam._

" _tenanglah, kami tidak mau melukai, lihat kami juga sama. Kita sama sama tahanan." Xiumin menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan membekukan sebuah bunga. Chanyeol menghilangkan bola bola api itu dan membiarkan lay mendekat._

" _lukanya parah, tapi aku bisa mencoba." Lay membaringkan baekhyun di lantai, tangannya mengusap luka luka dan lebam lebam di tubuh baekhyun, membuatnya hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol membelalak beegitu menyadari kekuatan lay adalah healing._

" _ngng, bisakah kamu menyembuhkan luka yang ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil menaikkan bajunya ragu ragu. Chanyeol berbalik dan menunjukkan luka seperti luka cambukan di punggungnya. Lay mengangguk dan segera menyembuhkan luka chanyeol. Para ilmuan benar beenar keterlaluan, melakukan siksaan semacam ini kepada anak anak yang masih belia, yang paling tua adalah xiumin dengan umur 14 tahun._

 _Mereka dengan cepat akrab, dan saling membantu. Ketika datang orang baru mereka segera membantunya. Atu tahun berlalu dan tidak ada tambahan orang berkemampuan lebih, kris, orang yang memimpin mereka karena kewibawaannya memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya melarikan diri._

 _Mereka sedikit kesulitan ketika sudah berada diluar apa lagi dengan pakaian mereka yang terlihat mencolok, mereka seperti pasien rumah sakit yang melarikan diri. Untungnya mereka menemukan sebuah panti asuhan yang mau menampung mereka. Apalagi umur mereka masih sangat belia._

 _Saat itulah xiumin memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan mereka kehilangan jejak xiumin begitu namja itu diadopsi. Chen lah yang paling menderita karena xiumin matenya dan dia tidak tahan jika berpisah dengan xiumin. Untungnya chen juga diadopsi dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan xiumin._

 _Flashback off_

Pekikan chanyeol membangunkan chen dari lamunannya, saat dia berbalik terlihatlah bahwa dia sedang bermain dengan bola bola api kecil dan melemparkannya kea rah luhan yang melemparnya kembali, si namja china itu tidak "sengaja" melempar kembali api itu terlalu dekat dengan kepala chenyeol.

Sementara itu di dapur ada keributan lain, kyungsoo yang sedang memasak kue kering diganggu oleh kai yang terus menerus mencomot kue yang baru siap dipanggang. Untungnya kyungsoo hanya menggeleng prihatin dan menyimpan sisa kue di toples kaca dan menyimpannya di lemari sambil mengancam kai, jika dia memakan kue itu dan menghabiskannya maka kyungsoo akan menahan jatahnya selama 2 minggu penuh.

Chen terkekeh melihat teman temannya yang terlihat bahagia, bahkan sehun si wajah datar itu ikut mengganggu yang lain. Hal hal buruk yang menimpa mereka sudah berlalu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena masalah selalu ada.

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara berdebam yang keras, membuat chen segera masuk ke kamar, diikuti yang lain. Disana xiumin sedang terduduk dengan nafas yang berat. Chen segera tau apa yang terjadi dan meminta yang lain keluar.

Begitu chen mendekati xiumin, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan sangat sulit untuk mengontrol pergerakannya sendiri.

" kau, mengalami masa heatmu sekarang?" tanya chen sambil menggendong xiumin dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Xiumin menggeleng bingung, ini heat pertamanya, kalaupun ini memang heat.

"ini heat pertamamu? Di usiamu ini?" chen bertanya tak percaya, namja itu bergerak menjauh dan berdiri di seberang ruangan, menghindari pheromones yang diciptakan tubuh seorang omega saat dia sedang heat. Pheromones ini memiliki efek yang sangat besar tehadap alpha, maupun beta.

Xiumin meringis melihat chen yang menjauh, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mulai mendekati chen. Xiumin takut dan sama sekali kehilangan control tubuhnya. Tapi, mau tak mau dia dapat mengatakan bahwa rasanya sangat nikmat saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir chen.

Saat xiumin mengira chen akan melakukakannya malah chen hanya mendorong tubuh xiumin menjauh dan mengabaikan rengekan xiumin lalu kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"aku tau ini buka dirimu, hhh, bersabarlah.." ucap chen sedikit terengah, efek pheromones milik xiumin sangat kuat, untungnya chen masih mampu memegang akal sehatnya agar tidak segera memakan namja manis yang sedang memohon mohon untuk disentuh itu. Dengan segera chen keluar dari kamar, dan segera dihadiahi tatapan bertanya tanya oleh yang lain.

"apa?" chen bertanya dengan tatapan tidak berdosa.

"kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya lay, ada nada aneh di dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"karena dia sedang heat dan aku tidak bisa mating dengannya." Jawab chen agak lugas.

"kau tidak harus mating dengannya, setidaknya berikan dia sedikit pelepasan. Lagi pula dia membutuhkannya." Baekhyun berkata sengit, sebagai omega dia tau bagaimana menderitanya ketika sedang dalam masa heat. Chen yang ingin membantah lagi mengurungkan niatnya dan setelah menimbang nimbang kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

TO BE CON'

* * *

yuhuuuu~ saya sudah kembali lagi.. dan review masih belum meningkat.. ya sudahlah..

by the way next chapter bakalan ada adegan ena2 ya.. gak hot sih.. tp review diharapkan dan sampai jumpa di next update ya!

love Na Yeong..


	4. Chapter 4

fragile love Chapter four

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

TYPO IS EVERYWHERE~ BUT TYPO IS ART, YES?

* * *

Preview chapter

" _aku tau ini bukan dirimu, hhh, bersabarlah.." ucap chen sedikit terengah, efek pheromones milik xiumin sangat kuat, untungnya chen masih mampu memegang akal sehatnya agar tidak segera memakan namja manis yang sedang memohon mohon untuk disentuh itu. Dengan segera chen keluar dari kamar, dan segera dihadiahi tatapan bertanya tanya oleh yang lain._

" _apa?" chen bertanya dengan tatapan tidak berdosa._

" _kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya lay, ada nada aneh di dalam pertanyaannya itu._

" _karena dia sedang heat dan aku tidak bisa mating dengannya." Jawab chen agak lugas._

" _kau tidak harus mating dengannya, setidaknya berikan dia sedikit pelepasan. Lagi pula dia membutuhkannya." Baekhyun berkata sengit, sebagai omega dia tau bagaimana menderitanya ketika sedang dalam masa heat. Chen yang ingin membantah lagi mengurungkan niatnya dan setelah menimbang nimbang kembali masuk ke kamarnya._

.

.

.

Begitu dia masuk sebuah pelukan atau lebih tepatnya terjangan dihadiahi oleh xiumin. Namja manis itu terus memeluk chen dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya chen berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan xiumin masih bergantung di badannya.

"kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya chen ragu ragu, xiumin mengangguk dengan cepat dan yakin.

"jangan marah, oke?"

 _Ugh, dia terlalu bertele tele_ batin xiumin, yang segera mencium chen, membuat namja tampan itu kaget. Selama beberapa saat ciuman itu didominasi oleh xiumin, saat chen sadar barulah dia mengambil alih kendali. Dengan sigap namja itu membalik posisi mereka membuat xiumin berada dibawahnya.

Chen menyelipkan lidahnya, menjelajahi goa mulut namja submissive di bawahnya, menggoda langit langit mulutnya.

"uh.." erang xiumin begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, wajahnya yang semerah tomat, mulut terbuka berusaha untuk bernapas dan mata yang memejam erat, sungguh pemandangan yang indah di mata chen.

Sedikit terburu buru chen melepas pakaian xiumin, dan menatap tubuh telanjang xiumin yang putih bersih, bagaikan kertas putih yang menunggu dinodai. Chen mencium garis rahang xiumin, semakin turun ke lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"uh.. please.." mohon xiumin ketika chen menghisap kulit lehernya dalam, meninggalkan noda merah yang dia yakin akan sulit hilang. Saat bibir chen mnemukan tonjolan kecil di dada xiumin, tanpa menunggu namja itu segera mengisapnya keras, membuat iumin menjerit.

"jeritanmu lucu.." gumam chen sebentar dan kembali bermain dengan nipple xiumin yang semakin mengeras. Setelah puas dengan mainannya itu chen bergerak turun dan bertemu dengan littli xiumin yang sudah bangun seenuhnya.

Begitu chen mendaratkan kecupan kecil di "adiknya" xiumin dan mencoba memasukkan milik si namja submissive ke dalam mulutnya, xiumin mengerang tanpa henti dan terus meohon, meminta chen melakukan lebih. Sang alpha mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan omeganya dan mulai menaik turunkan wajahnya, memompa adik kecil xiumin, membuatnya mengerang semakin keras.

Tak berapa lama xiumin merasa dia akan keluar, dan sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apapun, cairan itu sudah lebih dulu menyembur di dalam mulut chen, membuat sang alpha tersedak. Chen kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah xiumin, dan kembali mencium xiumin, membagi sperma milik sang omega.

Rasanya manis dan sedikit anyir, membuat xiumin sedikit susah menelannya. Ciuman itu berakhir dan xiumin benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan chen yang bangkit dan menyelimuti xiumin, mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat xiumin sepenuhnya yakin kalau chen benar benar tega, dan tidak peduli padanya. Segera saja namja itu memutuskan, jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan yang dia mau with the easy way, then the hard way-lah yang akan dia lakukan, walaupun setengah, mungkin lebih, dari keputusan itu diputuskan oleh sisi omeganya yang sedang heat.

Saat itu chen sudah hampir benar benar tertidur, ketika dia merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa badannya dan rasa hangat yang melingkupi adik kecil miliknya. Begitu dia mmbuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah xiumin sedang mengulum juniornya dengan ekspresi serius terukir di wajahnya. Sebelum chen sempat melakukan apapun xiumin sudah lebih dulu melepaskan kulumannya dan bergerak menduduki perut chen.

Xiumin menganggkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan junior chen ke holenya yang dibanjiri self lubricant, mengingat dia sedang heat.

"AGH!" pekik xiumin keras begitu dia menghentakkan junior chen dan memasukkannya dalam satu hentakan. Dengan terengah engah xiumin kembali mengangkat pinggulnya hingga junior chen hampir keluar sepenuhnya dan kembali menghentakkannya. Si namja mungil terus mengulangi gerakan itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat karena tenaganya benar benar terkuras.

Chen awalnya tidak tau berbuat apa, tapi insting mengambil alih ketika dia membalikkan tubuh xiumin dan membuat namja manis itu menungging. Dalam satu hentakan, kembali memasukkan juniornya. Xiumin mengerang sangat keras, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya, tidak tega, chen membalik tubuh xiumin, berhenti bergerak, dan memeluk tubuh berisi itu.

" jika ini terasa sakit lebih baik kita berhenti.." bisik chen. Tapi xiumin menggeleng dan meminta chen melanjutkan. Akhirnya chen melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah.

Junior chen berhasil menumbuk dengan keras dan kuat di prostat xiumin berkali kali, membuat namja mungil itu hampir menangis akibat rasa nikmat yang membuatnya seperti diterbangkan ke awan. Kini, xiumin malah ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan chen, mengejar orgasmenya sendiri.

"c-ch, che, chen! I-im coming!" erang xiumin, tangannya meremas sprei hingga buku jarinya memutih. Chen segara membantu dan menggenggam junior xiumin, meremasnya dan mengurutinya dengan teratur, tak butuh waktu lama xiumin kembali merasakan orgasme keduanya. Begitupula dengan chen yang merasakan bahwa dia sudah dekat.

Juniornya membesar, merenggangkan hole milik xiumin, membuat sang omega mengerang akibat rasa sakitya. Chen menarik keluar juniornya dan kembali memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak sebelum menyeburkan spermanya jauh di dalam xiumin, sambil menggigit leher xiumin, memberikan tanda bahwa xiumin miliknya. Xiumin sendiri kembali orgasm untuk ketiga kalinya akibat orgasme sang alpha yang mendadak.

"aku mencintaimu, minnie." Chen bergerak maju dan mengecup bibir xiumin, namja manis itu mengangguk dan menarik tengkuk chen, menuntut lebih. Chen yang awalnya mengira bahwa masa heat xiumin sudah berakhir segera mengetahui bahwa dia salah. Dan mereka berakhir melakukannya hingga larut malam.

.

.

.

"ugh, kepalaku sakith.." erang xiumin dan kembali mengaduh ketika dia berusaha duduk, karena merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di pantatnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi malam, dan dia kembali mengingat bagaimana dirnya bahkan memblowjob milik chen tanpa pengetahuan chen sendiri dan berakhir melakukannya hingga menjelang fajar, ingatan itu benar benar memalukan dan membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa menatap wajah chen lagi, yang sayangnya saat dia berbalik, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalh wajah chen.

"kau sudah bangun?" chen menggeliat pelan dan terseyum ringan kepada xiumin yang yakin bahwa wajahnya semerah tomat.

"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya chen khawatir dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi xiumin, membuat xiumin merinding merasakan dingginnya kulit chen menyentuh kulitnya yang masih terasa panas, sisa sisa dari heatnya.

"ani, hanya saja.." gumam xiumin kembali berbaring, membiarkan chen memeluk tubuhnya, semata mata karena dia merasa lelah dan tidak sanggup melawan.

"ah, yang tadi malam hum.." chen mengulum senyumnya melihat xiumin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, menutupi rona wajahnya.

"tapi, itu tidak berarti aku mencintaimu, oke.." gumam xiumin lagi, mengingatkan chen dengan kejadian semalam dimana xiumin tidak membalas pernyataan cintanya dan hanya kembali menuntut lebih, chen mengangguk pelan, tapi kali ini terlihat ekspresi muram di wajahnya.

Ekspresi itu cukup membuat xiumin merasa bersalah, dan ketika chen bangkit, xiumin menarik tangan namja itu dan mengecup pipinya cepat. Lalu secepat kilat berlari ke kamar mandi. Well, tidak secepat kilat juga sih, hanya berlari secepat mungkin dengan pinggul yang pegal dan sakit.

Chen yang sempat terkejut langsung terkekeh melihat semburat merah di wajah gembul xiumin. Dengan pelan diketuknya pintu kamar mandi.

"kau tidak apa apa? Mau aku bantu?" Tanya chen mendengar suara gaduh di dalam kamar mandi.

"aniyo! Aku bisa sendiri." Xiumin menjerit dari kamar mandi, chen terkekeh lagi dan memutuskan untuk "meminjam" kamar mandi milik suho, mengingat kamarnya terhubung dengan kamar namja itu. Chen mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Begitu dia keluar, tatapan menusuk para alpha yang lain, kecuali suho, langsung diarahkan kepadanya.

"wae?" Tanya chen bingung. Chenyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah olah sangat kecewa dengan chen.

"benar benarlah. Bukankah kamu bilang kamu tidak akan mating dengan xiumin?" Tanya kris, masih menatap tajam.

"hee? Kenapa kalian marah padaku karena itu? bukankah sebenarnya kalian malah marah karena aku meninggalkannya?" chen makin bingung, sementara suho tertawa dan menjawab chen dengan santai.

"tenang, chen. Mereka kesal karena mereka tidak diberi jatah oleh omega mereka masing masing." Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan suho.

"yah, enak bagimu. Lay mau melakukannya, sedangkan mate kami masing masing mengungsi ke kamarku dan mengusirku!"

"kekeke~ mian, mian. Aku tidak tau, kalau aku menganggu kalian." Chen menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi teman temannya yang semakin masam.

"tapi, suara yang kalian berdua benar benar membuat kami tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana mungkin kalian melakukannya semalaman?! Ingatkan aku untuk memasang soundproof disetiap kamar." Kai yang daritadi diam angkat bicara, sementara Kris duduk disamping chen, wajahnya kembali santai.

"well, kami marah padamu, tapi, sebagai teman yang baik.. selamat, karena kau sudah melakukannya."

Tiba tiba pintu kamar chen terbuka dan xiumin keluar dengan baju milik chen, perpaduan jaket berhoodie dan celana panjang yang ujungnya menyentuh lantai, karena kebesaran, karena di kamar itu belum ada pakaiannya dia akhirnya memakai baju itu. Begitu melihat chen yang tersenyum lebar, xiumin segera berlari ke dapur, mencari yang lain, dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Chen tertawa riang, xiumin begitu menggemaskan dan dia suka itu. Apalagi saat dia memakai baju chen, yang hampir membuatnya tenggelam.

"harus kuakui, xiumin sangat menggemaskan, walaupun tidak semenggemaskan kyungsoo." Kai menepuk kepala chen. Chen mengangguk bangga, ketika omega kesayangannya dipuji. sementara di dapur xiumin sedang diinterogasi oleh para omega yang penasaran.

"xiuminnie, bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"bagaimana apanya?" xiumin merespon kembali dengan pertanyaan, tangannya meraih kotak sereal di lemari yang tinggi, membuatnya harus berjinjit. Begitu xiumin mengangkat tangannya, jaket hitam yang dipakainya merosot turun, memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan di pundaknya yang tersebar dimana mana.

" maksudku, apa dia besar? Apa dia memuaskan?" baekhyun menjawab sambil menggigit apel, begitu dia melihat bekas kemerahan itu, sebuah pekikan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

" woah, itu bekas yang sangat banyak. Apa dia kasar xiu?" Tanya tao, membuat xiumin menyadari kondisi bajunya dan segera memperbaikinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah dia menuangkan cerealnya kedalam sebuah mangkuk.

"eits, kau tidak akan mendapat susu, jika tidak menjawabku.." goda baekhyun sambil merebut kotak susu dari tangan xiumin yang segera mempout kesal, dia lapar dan ingin makan. setelah berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk merebut kotak susunya namun tetap tidak berhasil, Tanpa pikir panjang xiumin berjalan keluar dari dapur, dan tanpa babibu menyeret chen kembali ke dapur. Dan menunjuk kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, masih dengan poutnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya chen bingung, xiumin tidak menjawab dan malah menginjak kaki chen dan kembali menunjuk kearah tangan baekhyun - yang memasang wajah polos seolah olah dia manusia paling suci sedunia - yang memegang kotak susu kemudian menunjuk mangkuk miliknya. Chen segera mengerti, walau masih tak mengerti kenapa xiumin malah menyeretnya, padahal dia tadi bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"baek, kembalikan kotak susunya, ayolah. Dia lapar." Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal tak mengira xiumin malah akan mengadu ke matenya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. Begitu xiumin sudah mendapatkan kotak susunya dan menuangkannya ke mangkuknya dia mendorong chen keluar dari dapur. Menandakan bahwa tugas chen sudah selesai.

"kau curang Minnie.." rajuk baekhyun sambil menatap xiumin yang tersenyun tidak bersalah sembari menikmati sarapannya. Luhan tertawa dan kagum dengan kepandaian xiumin, dia sudah mengenal baekhyun dengan baik dan anak itu akan terus bertanya, dan kecil kemungkinan xiumin bisa makan dalam waktu dekat jika dia menurut dan menjawab.

Xiumin terkekeh, merasa menang, walaupun tadi dia merasa sangat malu ketika menyeret chen. Tapi, daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang dia tebak adalah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting yang akan ditanyakan baekhyun, lebih baik meminta bantuan chen, bukan. Tapi, bukan baekhyun namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Namja manis itu terus mengganggu xiumin, berusaha membuatnya kesal. Bahkan chanyeol ikut capek berusaha membuat baekhyun tidak mengganggu xiumin. Sepengertian dan sesabar apapun seseorang pasti ada batasnya, dan xiumin sudah mencapai batasnya ketika baekhyun tetap keuh keuh mengganggunya sepanjang hari.

" baek, kenapa kau ingin tau?" tanya xiumin akhirnya, kesal dengan baekhyun yang tersenyum menang.

"informasi, aku sudah tau yang lain. Hanya chen yang tidak aku ketahui, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mating dengan siapapun" kekeh baekhyun, alasannya terdengar sama sekali tidak penting, dan tidak ditanggapi xiumin, dia lebih tertarik dengan perkataannya yang terakhir.

"dia belum pernah mating?"

"u huh, dia salah satu dari alpha yang tidak mau mengkhianati matenya, yah, semua alpha disini seperti itu. Bedanya ya chen menahan keinginannya selama bertahun tahun." Baekhyun berkata ringan seolah olah itu hal normal. Xiumin mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Jadi, bisa dibilang aku berhutang puluhan atau bahkan ratusan/? Ronde dengannya?_ Batin xiumin, lalu bergidik ngeri sendiri setelah memikirkannya, memikirkan berapa lama chen tahan melakukannya tadi malam, stamina namja itu memang mengerikan.

"jadi, bagimana? Mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap. Xiumin menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"yes! Apa dia besar?" tanya namja itu blak blakan, xiumin hanya menunduk, mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan tali di hoodienya.

"woah, memuaskan?" xiumin mengangguk lagi. Tapi menggeleng keras ketika baekhyun bertanya apa chen kasar. Tentu saja tidak, semua sentuhannya lembut dan penuh cinta, menambah alasan bagi xiumin untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk puas dengan informasi yang didapatnya. Sementara xiumin terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa baekhyun sudah lenyap daari hadapannya – persis seperti keinginannya- dan membagikan informasinya dengan omega yang lain, tanpa merasa perlu meminta persetujuan dari xiumin. Ketika sebuah tangan mencubit pipinya barulah dia tersadar dan melihat betapa dekatnya wajah chen dengan wajahnya.

Xiumin segera menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa kabur dengan chen yang berdiri di belakangnya dan chen menatapnya dari samping dengan tajam. Xiumin merasa sangat terpojok dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan jantung yang berdebar keras.

Namja manis itu begitu lega ketika chen akhirnya pindah. Tapi, begitu dia berbalik, chen kembali memojokkannya. Namja itu menatap matanya tajam.

"matamu sangat cantik, begitu menghipnotis, dan bibirmu, sangat menggoda." Chen menyapu permukaan mata dan bibir xiumin. Perkataan itu membuat xiumin seolah merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, apalagi begitu chen mendekat rasanya dia akan terkena serangan jantung.

 _Apa mau anak ini, tiba tiba menggodaku dengan chessy line seperti itu?_ Batin xiumin was was, pertanyaannya segera terjawab.

"nanti malam, bersiaplah. Aku menuntut jatahku." Bisik chen begitu dekat dengan telinga xiumin, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja seolah olah hidupnya tidak memiliki beban sama sekali, setelah mencubit pipi xiumin gemas, karena rona merah yang segera muncul. Senandung riang dapat terdengar dari arahnya.

 _Andweeee, apa maksudnya menuntut, sekarang saja masih terasa sakit.._ rengek xiumin dalam batinnya. Tangannya bergerak memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berkejar kejaran.

 _Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi ini terlalu cepat!_ Bantah xiumin. Kini, yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menghindari chen nanti malam. Walaupun akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa tidak adil untuk chen jika dia melarikan diri, apalagi namja itu sudah menunggu bertahun tahun.

Xiumin keluar dari dapur ketika malam sudah tiba, - taktiknya untuk menghindari Chen- dan segera hampir memekik ketika melihat pemandangan di ruang tamu. Didepannya luhan dan sehun sedang make out dengan panasnya. Pemandangan itu tergantikan oleh kegelapan ketika sebuah tangan menutup matanya, lalu xiumin merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"nah, kita ke kamar saja ya. Lebih aman." Terdengar suara chen. Tak lama xiumin diturunkan dan tangan yang menutupi matanya pindah, membuatnya bisa melihat chen yang tersenyum.

TO BE CON'

* * *

Halo~ Saya kembali..

maaf updatenya lama ya. tapi, akhir akhir ini saya sibuk dan harus belajar, jadi, bakalan lambat updatenya.

reviewnya masih ditunggu, satu aja bertambah udah bisa ngebuat saya bahagia.

kritik dan saran jangan lupa ya~

see you next update, ditunggu ya..

bubye~


	5. Chapter 5

fragile love Chapter five

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

TYPO IS EVERYWHERE~ BUT TYPO IS ART, YES?

* * *

Preview chapther

 _Xiumin keluar dari dapur ketika malam sudah tiba, dan segera hampir memekik ketika melihat pemandangan di ruang tamu. Didepannya luhan dan sehun sedang make out dengan panasnya. Pemandangan itu tergantikan kegelapan ketika sebuah tangan menutup matanya, lalu xiumin merasa tubuhnya melayang._

" _nah, kita ke kamar saja ya. Lebih aman." Terdengar suara chen. Tak lama xiumin diturunkan dan tangan yang menutupi matanya pindah, membuatnya bisa melihat chen yang tersenyum._

.

.

.

"mwo? Apa maumu?" tanya xiumin walau dia sudah tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Chen mendekat dan mencium xiumin dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung sebentar, tapi xiumin begitu menikmatinya. Saat itu xiumin sudah benar benar yakin bahwa mereka akan melakukannya, tapi chen malah berbaring disampingnya dan menarik selimut, menyelimuti dirinya dan xiumin.

Xiumin sempat kebingungan dan berbalik menghadap chen yang memeluknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tidak ada." Jawab chen sembari menghirup aroma shampo beraroma strawberry xiumin.

" exactly. Bukankah, kau bilang kau meminta jatahmu?" tanya xiumin, masih bingung dengan pola pikir chen.

"yah, aku hanya bercanda Minnie, lagi pula pinggulmu masih terasa sakit kan, aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Sebuah kecupan dan pelukan setiap kita bangun dan tidur sampai kau sembuh sudah cukup." Chen menjawab enteng dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Xiumin terbengong sebentar mendengar perkataan chen.

 _Tuhan, dia seperti malaikat. Apa yang sudahku lakukan hingga bisa menjadi matenya._ Batin xiumin, menatap wajah damai chen yang setengah tertidur. Namja manis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir di hadapannya dan berkata

"terima kasih, karena sudah memperhatikanku." Xiumin menyamankan diri di pelukan chen sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Di tengah malam, sebuah suara gaduh membangunkannya, dan suara itu berasal dari kamar chanyeol – baekhyun yang berada tepat disamping kamar mereka. Xiumin berusaha mendengar dengan seksama dan menyesal begitu sadar suara apa itu. Anggaplah itu suara yang sama dengan suara xiumin ketika mereka melakukannya.

"kau terbangun juga, hmm.." chen mengecup mata xiumin yang masih setengah tertutup. Xiumin mengangguk pasrah. Ini tengah malam dan dia sangat mengantuk. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan suara aneh itu sebagai latar belakang.

"mau hot chocolate?" xiumin mengangguk lagi, dan menolak ketika chen memintanya untuk menunggu dan lebih memilih untuk membuntuti chen sambil menarik ujung bajunya. Bukan apa, dia hanya takut berada di kamar itu sendirian. Di dapur xiumin duduk dan menatap chen yang membuat hot chocolate dengan cermat. Dan memperhatikan bagaimana setiap gelas di dapur, bahkan piring dilukis dengan sangat cantik. Dan xiumin yakin yang melukisnya adalah chen.

"ini. Minum pelan pelan, masih panas." Chen meletakkan gelas di depan xiumin, namja manis itu memegang gelas itu dan menghirup aromanya yang manis. Xiumin menyesap airnya pelan, merasakan rasa manis dan hangat mengalir di tenggorokannya. Chen tersenyum ketika xiumin berkata bahwa minuman buatannya enak.

Mereka kembali ke kamar ketika suara yang membangunkan mereka berhenti. Berkat hot chocolate yang mereka minum, dua namja itu langsung kembali tertidur pulas, dengan chen memeluk xiumin dan xiumin menyamankan diri di tangan chen yang dia jadikan bantal.

Yang paling pertama bangun adalah xiumin, wajahnya bersemu ketika melihat wajah chen yang masih tertidur pulas dihadapannya. Namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan mandi karena pelukan chen yang terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Entah berapa lama dia termenung menatap wajah chen, dan entah sejak kapan chen sudah terbangun.

"ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? apa aku tampan?"

"aniyo, hanya saja. Apa aneh jika aku bilang, kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya xiumin polos.

" mwo?! Tentu saja tidak, karena aku juga mencintaimu." Chen memeluk xiumin semakin erat, rasanya sangat membahagiakan ketika xiumin berkata bahwa dia menyukai chen dengan wajah memerah yang sangat manis.

"yak, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, hanya mulai menyukaimu." Elak xiumin, merasa terpojok dan sontan mengatakan alasan yang muncul pertama kali di pikirannya sementara chen hanya tersenyum pengertian. Namja itu berguling kesamping dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Xiumin sendiri memutuskan untuk bangun dan menunggu chen selesai mandi.

Tak lama xiumin sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

 _Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya sekarang, tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menyukainya itu akan membuatku terlihat plin plan. Tapi, kalau aku berlama lama, bisa saja dia akan meninggalkan dan melupakanku kan? Yah, walau pun itu tidak mungkin mengingat kami ini mate yang sudah dijodohkan dari dulu.._ xiumin berpikir dan berusaha menemukan titik terang.

 _Tapi, menjadi mate bukan berarti kami harus menikah bukan? Dia bisa meninggalkan aku demi pria atau bahkan wanita lain begitu kami dapat berkeliaran lagi di dunia luar. Apalagi dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, akan mudah baginya untuk mendapat partner baru. huff, jadi, apa aku benar benar harus mengatakannya dan mengesampingkan egoku?_ Namja manis itu mematikan shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah memiliki keputusan dan dia yakin itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Xiumin segera berpakaian, merasa tidak sabar untuk mengatakan perasaannya secara menyeluruh kepada chen sambil berharap chen akan mengerti dan tidak berpikir bahwa dia raja plin plan atau apapun sebutan untuk orang yang selalu menggonta ganti keputusannya dan tidak memiliki pendirian yang tetap.

" baekhyunnie, apa kau melihat chen?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan berkata bahwa dia sedang serius menonton dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar, setidaknya sampai xiumin menganggu acara menontonnya.

"xiumin, kau mencari chen kan?" tanya luhan.

"eung, apa kau melihatnya luhan? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya.." xiumin menjawab antusias.

"tadi, aku melihatnya ke dapur, tapi kurasa dia sedang bersama sehun dikamar milik kami saat ini." Luhan menunjuk pintu kamarnya dan xiumin dapat melihat punggung seorang namja yang sangat dia kenal. Si manis tersenyum ceria dan berterima kasih kepada luhan yang berkata bahwa dia senang membantu.

Walau pun memasang wajah ceria, xiumin benar benar merasa khawatir, bingung kenapa chen malah berbicara kepada sehun, pikiran pikiran paranoid mulai melintas di benaknya.

 _Untuk apa dia berbicara dengan sehun? Meminta pendapat? Tidak mungkin. Jangan jangan dia meminta bantuan sehun untuk mencari mate baru?_ Xiumin kembali mengingat ekspresi chen tadi ketika dia bangun, namja itu menggeleng beberapa kali, berusaha tetap positif.

Begitu dia membuka pintu, xiumin dapat mendengar percakapan antara chen dan sehun, namja itu mendengar namanya disebut dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"chen, kapan kau akan memberi tau xiumin?" Tanya sehun, dari nada bicara xiumin menebak bahwa dia pasti berekspresi serius - yang setiap hari dia tunjukkan-.

"aku tidak tau. Dia bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanku. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia mengetahui hal itu? dia akan benar benar membenciku dan melupakanku." xiumin mengernyit bingung, berusaha menerka nerka apa masalah yang mereka bicarakan.

"tapi, semua akan menjadi lebih parah jika kau BERBOHONG kepadanya chen!" gertak sehun, namja itu menekankan kata bohong. Pikiran xiumin mulai mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi tentu saja kata hatinya menolak untuk percaya.

"yah, semua pasti akan berantakan jika kau memberi tau matemu bahwa kau menciumnya tanpa izin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja kan?!"

TO BE CON'

* * *

HALO~

saya sudah kembali lagi.

kekeke~ akhirnya bakalan ketauan ya, guys.

kira kira menurut kalian gimana akhirnya?

jangan lupa ngereview ya. kritik dan saran ditunggu.

dan untuk chapter chapter berikutnya kayaknya bakalan lambat karena author mau mempersiapkan diri untuk un.

tolong di doakan ya~

bubye~


	6. Chapter 5,5

PENGUMUMAN!

Fragile love tidak akan update sampai akhir mei!

Namun, karena tanggal 2 maret adalah ulang tahun author, di hari tersebut author akan mengepost chapter selanjutnya!

Untuk kelanjutannya anda sekalian harus menuggu hingga akhir mei!

Alasannya karena author akan segera mengalami Ujian Nasional di awalan bulan april dan harus (wajib) mendapat liburan selama satu bulan penuh, yaitu di bulan mei… mengingat author akan sibuk dengan soal soal di bulan april.

Jadi, maafkan karena ketidaknyamanannya.. dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

Saranghae uri reader-nim!


	7. Chapter 6

fragile love Chapter five

main pair : chen x xiumin

genre : fantasy, romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik ortu dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

TYPO IS EVERYWHERE~ BUT TYPO IS ART, YES?

ENJOY~

* * *

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER

" _chen, kapan kau akan memberi tau xiumin?" Tanya sehun, dari nada bicara xiumin menebak bahwa dia pasti berekspresi serius._

" _aku tidak tau. Dia bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanku. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia mengetahui hal itu?" xiumin mengernyit bingung, berusaha menerka nerka apa masalah yang mereka bicarakan._

" _tapi, semua akan menjadi lebih parah jika kau BERBOHONG kepadanya chen!" gertak sehun, namja itu menekankan kata bohong. Pikiran xiumin mulai mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi tentu saja kata hatinya menolak untuk percaya._

" _yah, semua pasti akan berantakan jika kau memberi tau matemu bahwa kau mencium matemu tanpa izin dan meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja, dan begitu bertemu dengannya kau berpura pura bahwa itu kali pertama kalian bertemu bukan?!"_

.

.

.

 _Ti-tidak mungkin.. dia tidak melakukannya_.. gumam xiumin, jelas jelas merasa kecewa. Namja itu segera berbalik dan pergi. Sementara itu di dalam ruangan sehun melihat kearah pintu, disaat yang tepat untuk melihat ekspresi kaget dan kecewa xiumin.

Mianhe, hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Batin sehun, kini namja itu menghadap ke chen dan berkata bahwa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 'drama kecil' antara chen dan xiumin.

Chen yang tentu saja kaget dengan perubahan sikap sehun tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Dia masih terjebak di dalam tiga pilihan, terus berbohong, mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau melupakan xiumin sebagai matenya dan hanya bersikap seperti teman. Pilihan yang terakhir adalah pilihan paling pengecut yang dapat dipikirkan chen. Tapi, menurut pemikirannya yang sedang putus asa itulah yang terbaik.

Begitu chen membuka pintu kamar mereka, yang dia temukan adalah sebuah ruangan yang sepenuhnya tertutupi es, mata chen segera bergerak cepat mencari xiumin yang segera dia temukan bersembunyi di balik lapisan lapisan es. Dengan tergesa Chen mendekati lapisan lapisan tersebut dan melihat bahwa Xiumin baik baik saja, sedikit membuatnya lega, tapi tetap membuatnya khawatir begitu melihat air mata di pipi Xiumin. Chen yakin xiumin dapat mendengar panggilannya, jadi dia terus berusaha keras untuk memecahkan lapisan es di sekeliling xiumin, sambil terus memanggil nama xiumin.

Yang lain segera bergabung dan melihat keadaan kamar tersebut. Chen segera meminta bantuan chanyeol yang berkemampuan mengendalikan api untuk melelehkan es tersebut, tapi tetap saja sia sia. Di dalam lapisan tersebut, xiumin hanya menatap kosong, merasa tidak peduli dengan raut wajah risau dan sedih chen.

 _Sekarang dia peduli padaku? Kenapa dia berbohong?!_ Geram xiumin di dalam batinnya, secara tak sengaja semakin menambah ketebalan es yang menutupinya.

"kai, apa kau bisa telerportasi ke sana?" Tanya kris, kai segera mengangguk, tapi ditahan oleh sehun.

"jangan, kau hanya akan menambah masalah, biarkan mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya." Sehun segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membentuk pemisah antara chen dan yang lainnya. Namja albino itu berteriak keras, berusaha mengalahkan suara keras angin.

"aku sudah memperingatimu! Sekarang selesaikan sendiri, jelaskan secara perlahan! Kau pasti bisa, bodoh!" sehun segera menyeret yang lain keluar dari ruangan, masih mempertahankan dinding pemisah buatannya itu.

"dasar albino kurang ajaaaaar!" geram chen marah. Tapi, dia akhirnya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati persembunyian xiumin, menempelkan tangannya dan berbisik lembut.

"xiumin, maafkan aku, saat itu aku tidak bermaksud dan aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi taumu." Chen berusaha menerka masalah apa yang terjadi, dan terkaannya adalah xiumin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"xiumin, kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku tau kau bisa mendengarku.. jawab Minnie."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEOLAH OLAH KAU PEDULI!" pekikan marah xiumin terdengar air mata semakin deras turun dari matanya, merasa semakin tersakti dengan kebohongan Chen, dan walaupun yang disentuh chen adalah es tapi permukaan tangannya terasa seperti terbakar. Namun, chen mengabaikannya dan terus berusaha membujuk xiumin.

"jeongmal mianhe, Minnie.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI!" pekik xiumin, merasa semakin sakit hati dengan perlakuan chen yang labil menurutnya. Namja manis yang sedang patah hati itu menatap tangan chen yang sudah memerah, terbakar oleh esnya yang terciptakan akibat kemarahan.

Sebenci apapun dia dengan namja itu, tetap saja xiumin ikut merasa sakit melihat chen yang tetap bersikukuh untuk berusaha berbicara dengannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya, membuatnya sedikit luluh dengan kegigihannya.

"biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu, Minnie.. biarkan aku menjelaskan.." bisik chen memohon, melihat xiumin yang diam tidak merespon chen menganggap bahwa xiumin sedang memberikannya waktu untuk menjelaskan.

" sebenarnya saat kita bertemu di bandara bukan pertemuan yang pertama kali." Xiumin tetap diam mendengarkan.

 _Flashback on_

" _ayolah, kita pergi. Mungkin kau akan bertemu teman kencan disana. Apalagi dua hari lagi kau akan ke roma." Bujukan seorang namja dengan paras yang tinggi terdengar._

" _ugh, kau tau aku benci keramaian, minho." Ujar chen sambil membaca novelnya. Tapi, minho terus mengganggunya dan akhirnya berhasil membuat chen menyerah dan berkata akan ikut, semata mata demi membuat namja tinggi itu diam dan berhenti mengganggunya._

" _yes, pakai baju terbaikmu, dude. See you there!" minho tersenyum dan segera menghilang dari apartement milik chen. Chen menghela nafas lega dan kembali membaca bukunya dengan keadaan yang tenang dan damai._

 _Tapi kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa jam, begitu hari mulai gelap dan chen baru selesai mandi dan hendak tidur – mengabaikan janjinya dengan minho. Ponselnya terus berdering tanpa henti, benar benar membuat chen sulit untuk tidak merasa terpancing untuk mengangkat telepon yang jelas jelas dari minho dan memarahi namja kurang kerjaan itu._

 _._

 _._

" _kau datang! Good, good. Ayo masuk." Minho menyeret chen masuk kedalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang itu. Melihatnya saja dia sudah pening._

' _kenapa aku disini..' gumam chen sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut._

" _hei, apa kau pusing? Perlu bantuanku?" sebuah suara lembut seorang yeoja menyapa telinga chen. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap yeoja disampingnya dan menggeleng pelan._

" _a-anieyo.. aku tidak apa apa." Jawab chen. Tapi yeoja itu terus menatap chen seperti predator menatap mangsanya. Kini, yeoja itu bahkan bergelayut manja di tangan chen._

" _jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya yeoja itu._

" _a-aku pelukis.." gumam chen, merasa gugup, apalagi ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lengannya. Sebagai alpha chen juga dapat menyadari pheromone yang dikeluarkan yeoja itu. Walaupun pheromone itu tidak berefek padanya. Tapi, ada sesuatu, di ruangan ini ada pheromone yang benar benar membuatnya pusing, tapi, karena merasa itu tidak mungkin dia berusaha mengabaikannya._

" _woah, aku suka pelukis.."_

" _be-benarkah? Baguslah.." chen berusaha tersenyum walaupun dia ketakutan setengah mati melihat tatapan yeoja itu dan gesekan gesekan tubuhnya yang menandakan dia sedang heat._

' _bagaimana ini.. aku harus segera kabur darisini.' Batin chen sambil celingukan, lalu dia menatap namja disampingnya, sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya, tanpa pikir panjang karena dia benar benar ingin keluar dan pergi secepatnya._

" _maafkan aku, dude.." gumam chen sebelum membalik paksa wajah namja itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa namja itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja dan mencium namja itu._

 _Awalnya namja itu memberontak tapi, sebagai seorang good atau mungkin great kisser, chen berhasil membuat namja itu terbuai dan pasrah dengan sentuhannya._

" _maafkan aku, miss. Aku gay." Chen berkata tenang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bohomg, mengingat sampai saat ini dia sedang mencari matenya yang seorang namja. Yeoja itu terbelalak kaget. Chen tersenyum dan segera kabur, sambil membawa lari namja disampingnya, yang pasrah mengikuti. Saat dia berbalik, chen dapat melihat yeoja tadi mengikuti mereka diikuti beberapa yeoja lain yang juga sempat berbicara dengannya._

' _tch, apa mau wanita wanita itu? Menakutkan.' Batin chen kesal, dia menyeret namja tadi kesebuah lorong, bersembunyi._

" _ngh, yak. Siapa kau?!" geram namja yang dicium chen kesal, namja tersebut sudah dapat berpikir jernih dan menyadari bahwa dia 'diculik' oleh seseorang yang menciumnya tanpa izin. Chen menutup mulut namja itu._

" _jangan berisik, wanita wanita mengerikan itu mengikuti kita?! Nanti kita katahuan, bodoh!" bisik chen gemas tidak mau persembunyiannya ketahuan._

" _m-mwo?" chen menghela nafas kesal dengan namja berisik di depannya. Chen untuk pertama kalinya menatap wajah namja dihadapannya. Dan kaget ketika melihat siapa yang menatapnya kesal._

' _xi-xiumin?!' batin chen kaget. Namja itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan membungkuk 90 derajat._

" _jeongmal mianhe." Ucap chen singkat sebelum melarikan diri, dia belum siap untuk bertemu xiumin sekarang. Apalagi ketika dia mencium namja itu tanpa izin, xiumin pasti tidak akan memaafkannya._

 _Flashback off_

"jadi, sejak saat itu aku melarikan diri ke roma dan baru bertemu lagi denganmu setelah dua tahun. Saat itu aku benar benar takut jika kau tau siapa aku kau akan marah karena kau pasti akan berpikir bagaimana bisa aku mencium namja yang bahkan tidak aku kenal dan meninggalkanku." Chen berkata sedih. Semakin yakin dengan fakta bahwa xiumin akan membencinya dan memilih untuk mencari alpha lain yang lebih setia daripada dirinya ketika melihat ekspresi xiumin yang sulit dia artikan.

"maafkan aku. Aku tau harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja.." chen menatap xiumin yang masih bingung begitu mendengar cerita chen.

 _Tu-tunggu, jadi itu maksud perkataannya tadi? Jadi, aku salah paham?_ Xiumin menatap chen sangsi.

"ka-kau tidak berbohong?"

"ya, aku benar benar minta maaf, aku tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai permintaan maafku jika hal paling buruk yang pernah kulakukan padamu sudah terbongkar, dan aku berjanji tidak akan membohongimu lagi." Chen menatap xiumin dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

 _Ah, dia bahkan tidak mengerti pertanyaanku tadi. Kurasa, dia tidak berbohong.. jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan hal itu padaku?_ Batin xiumin, menjadi sangat takut, menyadari bahwa yang melakukan hal hal aneh kepadanya bukan chen, yang jelas jelas seorang malaikat.

Lapisan es yang memisahkan mereka berdua perlahan terurai dan menghilang menjadi partikel partikel kecil yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Dengan berurai air mata xiumin menatap chen, menangis, bukan karena hal ini. Tapi, karena takut , memikirkan siapa yang melecehkannya di malam hari saat dia masih di korea.

Chen segera mendekat dan memeluk xiumin, menenangkan namja itu.

"mian, aku benar benar meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak menciummu sembarangan dulu. Jangan menangis, Minnie.." Xiumin menggeleng kuat, namja manis itu menahan wajah chen dengan tangannya dan berkata serius.

"anieyo, aku tidak marah karena itu. Kau benar benar malaikat, aku hanya salah paham. Jika, bahkan hanya karena kejadian yang bahkan sudah kulupakan kau meminta maaf sungguh sungguh dan membiarkan tangan terluka seperti ini kau benar benar malaikat." Xiumin mengangkat tangan chen dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"tetap saja, dengan fakta, bahwa aku mencium seorang namja sembarangan dan bahkan ketika sadar bahwa itu kau, aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu." Sesal chen, masih merasa bersalah. Ekali lagi xiumin menggeleng dan mempertemukan dahi mereka, membuat jarak yang memisahkan mereka menjadi sangat kecil.

"anieyo, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semua baik baik saja, bukan?" sebelum chen sempat berkata apa apa lagi, xiumin sudah lebih dulu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, hanya menempelkan. Chen sebagai alpha segera mengambil alih dan mencium si manis lembut. Ciuman itu terasa sangat lebut dan penuh perasaan, menghanyutkan xiumin, membuatnya melupakan hal yang dia takutkan.

"hah, saranghae, chennie.." bisik xiumin begitu chen melepaskan tautan mereka. Segera saja chen membelalak mendengar perkataan xiumin.

"kau benar benar mengatakannya kan? Tidak bohong?"

"ya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintai seorang malaikat sepertimu." Xiumin mengecup lagi bibir chen sekilas.

"aigoo, akhirnya. By the way, aku suka panggilanku, chennie. Sangat manis.." chen menyeringgai, sementara xiumin hanya merona merah. Chen menggendong xiumin dan menurunkannya di tempat tidur. Xiumin memeluk Chen sangat erat, benar benar merasa bersalah, karena menyakiti mate kesayangannya dan juga karena kesalah pahamannya lah yang membuat Chen terluka.

Dengan usaha menembus kesahannya Xiumin 'mengundang' Chen untuk mating, yang berlangsung hingga sore, dilatar belakangi suara rebut dari dinding angin buatan sehun

TO BE CON'

* * *

yuhuu~ udah update nih..

jangan lupa ngereview ya, buat yang ngasih kritik dan sarannya, terima kasih, saya sangat menghargainya, akan lebih berusaha diperbaiki.

jangan segan segan untuk mengkritik lagi..

semua kritik dan saran diterima kok, asal sesuai dengan etika dan tidak menggunakan kata kata kasar, okay?

soo, udah dulu ya~

makasih udah mampir.

saranghae~

dan btw, ada yang mau dan berkenan untuk mendoakan author dalam hal ujian?

gomawo ya~

sampai jumpa di bulan mei~


	8. Chapter 7

_Fragile Love Chapter 7  
_

 _all the cast belong to their parents and god but the plot is mine_

 _this is a boy x boy fanfiction so if you don't like it don't read it!_

 _may have some mature content._

 _enjoy reading~_

* * *

 _Previous chapter_

" _hah, saranghae, chennie.." bisik xiumin begitu chen melepaskan tautan mereka. Segera saja chen membelalak mendengar perkataan xiumin._

" _kau benar benar mengatakannya kan? Tidak bohong?"_

" _ya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintai seorang malaikat sepertimu." Xiumin mengecup lagi bibir chen sekilas._

" _aigoo, akhirnya. By the way, aku suka panggilanku, chennie. Sangat manis.." chen menyeringgai, sementara xiumin hanya merona merah. Chen menggendong xiumin dan menurunkannya di tempat tidur._

" _apa aku boleh melakukannya?" Tanya chen, dan mereka beakhir melakukannya sampai sore ketika chen melihat anggukan malu malu xiumin._

.

.

.

 _Di ruang tamu_

"menurutmu mereka sudah baikan?" Tanya luhan khawatir, sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tau. Akibat suara angin yang dia buat,tidak satupun dari mereka dapat mendengar suara ribut di kamar itu yang bukan karena anginya sehun.

"kau tau, kalian berdua sangat berlebihan." Luhan berkomentar, mengingat hal ini terjadi hanya karena chen berbohong bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu xiumin sebelumnya dan karena namja itu mencium xiumin sembarangan.

"aku tau, hanya saja aku tidak tahan mendengar curhatannya setiap hari. Padal hal tersebut hanya masalah kecil." Sementara itu tao ikut nimbrung dan menyambung perkataan sehun.

"tapi, xiumin beruntung memiliki alpha yang setia sperti chen. Tidak seperti seseorang." Tao mendelik kearah kris yang sedang berbicara dengan yixing. Tao mendengus kesal begitu menyadari bahwa kris mengabaikannya dan sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataanya.

Saat sore menjelang barulah xiumin dan chen keluar itu pun karena sehun baru saja menghilangkan dinding pemisah buatannya. Yang lain segera menatap mereka meminta penjelasan. Dan hal yang mereka jelaskan hanya bahwa ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja, dan xiumin sudah berbuat berlebihan, yang segera ditentang chen yang mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya dihukum bukan malah diberi 'hadiah'.

"tunggu jadi kalian di dalam sana sepanjang hari karena melakukan itu?!" Tanya baekhyun sambil membelalak kesal.

"tch, kami sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian dan kalian malah bersenang senang di dalam sana. kurasa sekarang giliranku, hmm." Ucap chanyeol sambil menyeringgai kearah baekhyun dan memberi tatapan if you know what I mean kearah namja imut itu. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka – baekhyun dan chanyeol - sudah menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mereka.

"kyungie, aku juga ya.. kan aku sudah lama tidak dapat jatah.." mohon kai kepada kyungsoo yang mengangguk, mereka pun ikut menghilang diikuti kris dan tao. Hingga hanya tersisa, sehun, luhan, yixing, suho, chen, dan xiumin di ruang tengah.

"apa kubilang. Dia pasti memaafkanmu." Ungkap sehun, sambil membaca komiknya santai. Sementara chen hanya cengengesan.

"yah, setidaknya chen benar benar tulus meminta maaf hanya karena hal sekecil itu. Tidak seperti kau yang tidak mau meminta maaf untuk apapun." Sindir luhan kearah sehun yang hanya tersenyum merasa tidak bersalah.

"kalau diatur, alpha yang paling perhatian adalah, chen, suho, kai, chanyeol, sehun dan kris kan?" Tanya yixing angkat bicara.

"yak! Kenapa aku yang ke lima?" Tanya sehun tidak terima, dia sayang dan perhatian kok kepada rusa cerewetnya, setidaknya di ranjang. Luhan hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa seharusnya sehun di nomor enam.

" yaya, tapi kalau masalah tampang aku nomor satu, dong!" bangga sehun, luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing dengan tingkah alphanya yang sangat tidak dewasa.

"chen, ayo ke dapur. Lapar." Xiumin menarik ujung baju chen malu malu, masih merasa bersalah dengan urusan salah pahamnya tadi, apalagi dia sempat melukai tangan chen, untungnya yixing dapat menyembuhkan luka bakar tersebut dengan total.

Chen menyiapkan beberapa roti sandwich untuk xiumin, dan duduk di depannya.

"hei, jadi.. kau salah paham dengan apa?" Tanya chen, menatap xiumin menyelidik. Sedangkan namja manis yang dtatap hanya menunduk dan sedikit meringis, merasa takut dengan reaksi chen. Dari tadi dia mengira bahwa chen tidak mengetahui atau tidak menyadari perkataan xiumin dengan salah paham.

"aigoo.. tapi, jangan marah, oke?" chen hanya mengangguk.

"kau ingat dengan alasanku pindah ke roma, kan? Ya, itu berhubungan.. aku pindah karena semenjak aku mengetahui bahwa aku seorang omega setiap aku terbangun di pagi hari, keadaan tubuhku penuh dengan hickey, dan bibirkku seperti dicium habis habisan oleh seseorang. Dan anehnya aku tidak terbangun sama sekali di malam harinya.." xiumin menunduk, menolak untuk menatap wajah chen dan lebih memilih untuk menatap dan memainkan jari jarinya.

"tatap aku minnie.." dan dari ucapan chen, xiumin bisa tau kalau namja itu tidak mau di bantah, dan saat dia menatap wajah itu yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah ekspresi sedih chen yang rasanya sangat mengoyak hatinya.

"mian, mianhe Minnie.." xiumin terperangah mendengar ucapan chen, dia mengira chen akan meninggalkannya atau setidaknya marah padanya.

"anieyo, kau tidak salah." Chen bangkit dan memeluk xiumin erat.

"aku akan menemukan siapa yang melakukan hal bejat itu kepadamu dan membunuhnya." Namja manis itu membelalak mendengar ancaman chen yang terdengar serius. Tapi, segera merasa lega begitu chen berkata bahwa dia hanya bercanda dan bermain main dengan ucapannya, yang mungkin merupakan dusta kedua Chen kepada namja manis itu.

"kau tau, aku kira kau pindah karena aku menciummu dulu." Kekeh Chen. Sementara Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"itu karena kau berlebihan, aku bahkan tidak ingat kejadian itu pernah ada."

Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tengah setelah Xiumin selesai makan dan melihat bahwa yang lain sudah berdiri di depan televisi dan menonton sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Chen dan xiumin segera bergabung dan terperangah melihat berita yang mengerikan mengenai dunia di atas mereka.

"apa ini benar benar terjadi?" Tanya chen dengan tampang horror. Kris hanya menggeleng tidak yakin, tapi melihat berita tersebut sepertinya itu benar apalagi dengan photo photo yang mendukung.

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" xiumin menatap Kris serius sekaligus cemas.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, mungkin juga ini hanya perangkap. Kita harus memastikan lebih dulu. Tapi, tidak sekarang." Kris mematikan televisi, matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, berita tadi, memberitakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan yang mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari umat manusia!.

 **2 minggu kemudian**

"Kris, bahan makanan sudah mulai menipis, kita harus keluar sekarang." Lay berkata cemas. Saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan permasalahan yang mereka hadapi. Kris memancarkan sebuah proyeksi hologram, menampilkan berita terbaru. Disana dikatakan bahwa, semua penduduk di kota, sudah diungsikan, untuk mencegah penyebaran, kota tempat mereka tinggal, roma, dijangkiti penyakit misterius yang menyebabkan berbagai hewan, baik peliharaan maupun liar menjadi sangat agresif. Belum diketahui apakah penyakit ini dapat menjangkiti manusia juga.

Hal itulah yang membuat Kris khawatir. Pemuda itu takut teman temannya akan ikut terjangkiti penyakit itu. Apalagi mengingat mereka yang tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Tapi, daripada menunggu mereka semua mati kelaparan lebih baik mereka segera pergi keluar dan mengambil bahan makanan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membentuk tim berisikan dua orang untuk pergi keluar dan mengambil bahan makanan." Kris menatap semuanya serius.

"Aku tidak memaksakan siapa pun untuk pergi, jadi aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk mengajukan diri." Kris berkata serius, yang lain saling menatap satu sama lain takut takut, mereka tentu saja takut dan memiliki ke khawatiran tersendiri. Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berkata.

"Aku mengajukan diri." Semua mata menatap kearah suara dan melihat suho yang terlihat yakin. Sementara Yixing terlihat shock sekaligus kaget. Sebelum Kris sempat mengatakan apapun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu akan suara.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan saja kekuatan Tao untuk menghentikan waktu, sehingga kita dapat bepergian dengan mudah?" Kris segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita semua sudah tau bahwa itu beresiko, mengingat tidak satu pun dari kita yang tau seberapa berkembangnya kekuatan Tao kecuali para ilmuan dan lagi, aku yakin kalian semua masih ingat bagaimana terkurasnya energi Tao setelah dia menggunakan kekuatannya dulu." Semua menggumam setuju, mereka ingat bagaimana Kris dulu sangat hancur melihat kondisi Tao yang sangat menyedihkan, kecuali Xiumin yang masih tidak ingat satu pun kejadian dulu, tapi dia dapat merasakan kesedihan temannya.

"Jadi, Suho mengajukan diri dan aku tentu saja ikut mengajukan diri. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Yixing dan Tao segera mengangguk, tapi mate mereka masing masing sudah lebih dulu menenangkan dan berkata bahwa mereka akan baik baik saja.

Tak lama pertemuan itu selesai. Yixing mengecup pipi Suho dan memintanya untuk berhati hati di luar sana. Tao sendiri mengancam bahwa dia akan mencari mate lain , yang tentu saja mustahil, jika Kris sampai terluka ketika dia berada diluar sana. Kris dan Suho keluar bersamaan dan membelalak melihat keadaan kota di depan mereka.

Kota yang dulu begitu indah dan hidup, kini sudah terlihat mengerikan dan begitu mati. Di mana mana berserak bangkai hewan, bau busuk menguar di udara, membuat mereka segera menggunakan masker yang mereka bawa. Kota Roma tertutup kabut yang hitam yang seolah olah menelan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Kris segera berjalan diikuti oleh Suho, mereka berjalan mencari toko yang aman dan kira kira belum terkontaminasi. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari sosok dibelakang mereka yang mengikuti mereka.

Sosok itu dikelilingi kabut yang hitam pekat, menghalangi wajahnya namun masih dapat menunjukkan seringaian jahatnya. Suho yang merasa seperti ditatap segera berbalik, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah kabut hitam pekat yang menggantung di udara. Kris segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bergegas menarik Suho pergi, perasaannya yang tidak enak membuatnya ingin segera meninggalkan tempat yang seolah olah sudah berubah menjadi neraka itu.

Sosok tadi berhenti mengikuti kedua pemuda alpha itu ketika mereka mendekati colosseum. Sosok itu mendecak tidak suka. Sementara dibelakangnya muncul sosok lain yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau habisi saja mereka, oppa?" tanya sosok dibelakangnya itu, suaranya dipenuhi kebencian.

"Tidak, aku tidak berminat. Lagi pula aku hanya menginginkan satu orang, yup. Satu orang." Sosok berbalut kabut itu berbalik pergi, kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Sementara itu di atas sebuah bangunan ada sosok lain yang terlihat murung, kabut putih ringan yang terlihat menenangkan berputar putar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap dua pemuda yang melangkah masuk ke colosseum, tangannya terangkat dan sebuah cahaya putih memancar, dan plastik yang dibawa oleh dua pemuda itu dikelilingi kabut putih yang tak lama hilang, pemuda itu mengangguk lega, tapi sebuah senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya. Ketika sosok wanita yang mengikuti sosok pemuda berbalut kabut hitam itu berbalik, sang sosok misterius telah menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah dandelion di tempatnya berdiri.

"Oppa, dia disini." Wanita itu berbisik.

"Ya, aku tau. Biarkan saja. Dia tidak mungkin memiliki keberanian untuk menghalangiku. Dia pengecut, ya, tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan setelah matenya dibunuh, tidak, bahkan setelah matenya kubunuh." Sosok itu menyeringgai lagi, mengingat kesenangan yang dia dapat setelah dia pertama kalinya menghisap kehidupan seseorang.

Tapi, seringaian itu juga memiliki kesedihan yang smar begitu mengingat kenangan pedih yang menyertai kenangan menyenangkan itu. Tapi, bibir itu kembali menghapus seringgaiannya, tak ingin terlihat oleh siapa pun. Wanita dibelakangnya terus mengikuti dirinya, dan dia hanya mengabaikan wanita itu. Yang sebenarnya sangat mudah baginya untuk dia hapus keberadaannya di dunia ini, tapi untuk saat ini dia masih membutuhkan keberadaam wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali, sih." Tao berjalan bolak balik didepan pintu masuk. Sementara Yixing hanya menatap pintu itu penuh harap, membayangkan sosok tercintanya akan segera berjalan masuk.

"Tao mereka baru pergi tiga puluh menit yang lalu, bersabarlah. Aku yakin mereka baik baik saja." Luhan menenangkan Tao dan membimbingnya untuk duduk, di saat yang sama dua pemuda yang dari ditunggu akhirnya melangkah masuk, Tao berbinar melihat Kris yang membawa plastik ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, aku mengkhawatirkanmu kau tau." Tao memeluk Kris yang hanya tersenyum, sebagian dirinya lega karena dia akhirnya kembali ke tempat yang 'aman'. Yixing tersenyum menatap Suho yang terlihat kesulitan membawa plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan membantu matenya membawa barangnya. Yang lain hanya tersenyum lega melihat teman mereka kembali dengan selamat.

Kris dan Suho segera menceritakan keadaan diatas yang sangat mengerikan. Yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang menggelap. Terutama Xiumin yang memikirkan eommanya yang walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya tapi tetap saja wanita paruh baya itulah yang menjaganya selama ini. Kris berkata bahwa dia membawa persediaan yang cukup untuk dua bulan, sehingga mereka tidak perlu sering pergi keatas.

Chen menatap Xiumin yang terlihat murung dan segera memeluknya sambil berkata bahwa ibunya pasti baik baik saja, mengingat berita yang mengatakan bahwa hal ini baru terjadi di Roma saja. Dan hal itu membuat Kris semakin khawatir, pemuda itu curiga bahwa jangan jangan para ilmuan sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk memancing mereka keluar dan menangkap mereka lagi.

Semua pemuda itu kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang biasanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan diatas. Memang egois, tapi mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berlagak menjadi pahlawan dan melakukan hal hal aneh untuk menyelamatkan Roma.

Sementara itu di Kota Roma, Sosok berbalut kabut hitam sedang berjongkok disamping seekor induk anjing yang menggeram keras penuh peringatan, dibelakangnya tiga ekor anak anjing yang lucu meringkuk ketakutan, sosok itu menyeringgai ketika telunjuknya menyentuh puncak kepala anjing yang seketika terkulai tak bernyawa itu, sementara anak anak anjing itu mendengking takut dan bingung. Sebelum sosok itu sempat menyentuh anak anjing yang berdiri di dekatnnya, selarik kabut putih sudah lebih dulu menutupi tubuhnya dan membuat tiga anak anjiing itu menghilang dan induknya yang berubah menjadi dandelion.

"Tch, kau tak pernah berubah, selalu saja mengangguku. Apa maumu, apa akhirnya kau berani menghadangku, pengecut?" Sosok itu berdiri dan menatap pemuda dihadapnnya penuh benci.

"Berhentilah, hyung. Apapun yang kau rencanakan tak akan membuatnya kembali. Berapa lama kau akan terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan kedua belas pemuda tak bersalah itu?" pemuda berjubah putih itu bertanya pelan suaranya yang berat terlihat tak selaras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat muda dan tampan itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan dan mengatur jalan hidupku, semua ini terjadi gara gara dirimu. Jangan lupakan masa ketika kau merengut mateku yang polos dan manis seolah dia sesuatu yang tak berhaga di dunia ini dan membuatnya menghilang." Sosok hitam itu menggeram kesal, ada nada sedih di perkataannya. Si pemuda hanya diam dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tau semua perbuatanmu, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Xiumin hanya untuk membuatnya bertemu kembali kepada matenya, aku tau kenapa kau lakukan itu. Jauh di dalam hatimu kau baik, hyung. Sangat baik. Tapi, mereka sudah mengahancurkan sisi baikmu. Ingatlah dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Mereka sudah hilang, ingat? Akulah yang menghancurkan mereka dan sebelumnya akulah temanmu tapi kebaikanku kau balas dengan merengut harta paling berhargaku di dunia ini, KAU yang membuatku seperti ini. Jangan berlagak baik dan polos ketika semua ini jelas jelas kesalahanmu!" sosok hitam itu berbalik, tapi langkahnya tertahan dengan sebuah pelukan pemuda berjubah putih.

"Hyung, kumohon berhenti, dia tidak akan mau dan sudi melihatmu seperti ini. kumohon, tidak ada gunanya kau menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuk nafsu sesaatmu, hyung." Sosok yang dipeluk bergetar, tidak bukan sedih, tapi amarah.

"Apakah keinginan untuk kembali memeluk mateku yang manis dan kembali dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukannya dan mendengar suara menyebalkannya yang melengking itu kedengaran seperti nafsuku yang sesaat? Kau sempat mengatakan perpisahan dengan matemu, sementara diriku, kau merengutnya begitu saja. Tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa rasa penyesalan. Aku hanya menginginkan kesempatan sekali lagi saja untuk memeluknya." Sosok itu mendorong kasar pemuda yang memeluknya erat membuat hoodie jaketnya terbuka, memperlihatkan surainya yang berwarna hijau kusut dan matanya yang tajam penuh amarah wajahnya yang sebenarnya manis nan tampan itu ditutupi amarah dan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Jemari tangan sosok itu sudah mencengkeram leher pemuda itu erat, membuatnya kehabisan napas, sesaat wajah sosok itu terlihat melembut ketika mendengar suara dan raut memohon pemuda yang dicekiknya tapi raut itu segera hilang, namun setetes air mata mengalir di matanya, saat jemari kanannya hendak menyentuh dahi pemuda itu, sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Tch, pengecut." Sosok itu berbalik dan menghilang dibalik kekelaman malam hari. Dan menginjak dandelion putih yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda berjubah putih.

Sementara pemuda berjubah putih itu kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan tempat kedua belas pemuda berkumpul. Pemuda pemuda itu membelalak melihat sosok yang tidak mereka kenal terbaring lemah dihadapan mereka. Tak satu pun berani mendekat, sampai Xiumin dan Chen mendekat dan menatap pemuda dihadapan mereka seksama. Napas pemuda itu hampir tak terdengar, tubuhnya terlihat pucat dan seolah tak bernyawa lagi.

Xiumin segera meminta bantuan yang lain untuk mengangkat pemuda itu keatas sofa. Yang lain mengikuti perintah pemuda mungil itu, dan Yixing segera memeriksa apa yang salah dengan pemuda misterius itu. Wajahnya mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, setidaknya fisiknya."

"Apa maksudmu, Yixing?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Maksudku fisik pemuda ini normal dan sehat, namun, aku dapat merasakan aura kehidupannya dan aura itu begitu redup, seolah olah telah dihisap secara paksa setidaknya sebagian dari kehidupannya. Mungkin aku dapat membantunya." Yixing meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada pemuda itu, cahaya putih kebiruan membalut tubuh pemuda itu, tak lama wajah pucatnya kembali bewarna dan napasnya kembali stabil.

Yixing mengangkat kembali tangannya dan menghela nafas sebelum bangkit degan sedikit terhuyung, untungnya tangan Suho segera menahan tubuhnya itu.

Perlahan lahan mata pemuda itu membuka dan menatap langit langit tempat dia dibaringkan. Dengan waspada dia segera bangkit, diikuti gerakan waspada kedua belas pemuda di dekatnya. Begitu pemuda itu sadar dia berada dimana tubuhnya kembali rileks. Matanya yang sendu menatap semua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengagetkan kalian. Terima kasih, Yixing, atas bantuanmu." Yixing membelalak melihat pemuda itu mengetahui namanya.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Yixing takut. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan sebelum mulutnya sempat bersuara, matanya menatap Tao yang bersembunyi dibelakang Kris, seketika mata itu terlihat waspada. Tapi, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Aku sama dengan kalian semua, namaku…"

TO BE CONT'

* * *

KKkk~ mian karena lambat update.

saya sibuk akhir akhir ini hehehe

maaf ya kalau alurnnya loncat loncat saya akan berusaha lebih konsisten.

saran dan kritik sangat di harapkan ne

ditunggu ya update selanjutnya.

saranghae readers~ 3


	9. Chapter 8

_ragile Love Chapter 8  
_

 _all the cast belong to their parents and god but the plot is mine_

 _this is a boy x boy fanfiction so if you don't like it don't read it!_

 _may have some mature content._

 _enjoy reading~_

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 7_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengagetkan kalian. Terima kasih, Yixing, atas bantuanmu." Yixing membelalak melihat pemuda itu mengetahui namanya._

" _S-siapa kau?" Tanya Yixing takut. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan sebelum mulutnya sempat bersuara, matanya menatap Tao yang bersembunyi dibelakang Kris, seketika mata itu terlihat waspada. Tapi, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menjawab pertanyaan Yixing._

" _Aku sama dengan kalian semua, namaku…"_

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

Xiumin menatap wajah pemuda itu dan merasa dia mengenal pemuda itu di suatu tempat.

"Taehyung?" Xiumin memotong perkataan pemuda itu dan mengucapkan nama yang dia ingat begitu melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan Xiumin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namanya Xiumin?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku ingat pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat, dan kini aku tau dimana, dia yang memberikanku buku mantra yang kupakai untuk menghapus ingatanku dulu. Dan lagi, saat aku bertemu dengan Chen di bandara, dia juga ada disana, dan saat aku sedang berjalan di Roma, dia juga ada di tempat tempat yang aku datangi." Kris mengernyit curiga, kecurigaannya bertambah mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

Tapi, Kyungsoo menatap wajah sendu pemuda itu, Taehyung, seksama. Dia mengingat bahwa dia juga pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat. Kyungsoo seketika terkesiap ketika mengingat dimana dia melihat wajah itu.

"K-kau, apa kau juga berada disana?" tanya Kyungsoo takut takut. Taehyung menatap Kyungsoo seolah olah berusaha membaca pikirannya, yang memang dia lakukan. Taehyung mengangguk dan berkata pelan.

"Ya, benar Kyungsoo. Aku juga berada disana, salah satu dari kalian." Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti segara bertanya apa yang dia maksud, dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Di-dia juga berada di fasilitas tempat kita diciptakan. Ketika kita melarikan diri, aku melihatnya di salah satu kubus kaca, awalnya aku mengira itu hanya bayanganku, dan ketika aku melihat sekali lagi, memang tidak ada siapa siapa diasana. Sehingga aku hanya melupakannya. Tapi, kini aku yakin bahwa itu memang dia. Tapi, wajah yang dulu kulihat tersenyum, seolah dia tidak takut jika dia kita tinggalkan, malah wajah itu terlihat lega."

"Ya, yang kau lihat memang aku. Dan saat itu aku senang dan lega melihat kalian berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menghambat kalian. Sehingga aku segera membuat diriku menghilang. Lagipula mudah saja bagiku untuk pergi dari sana." Taehyung menunduk. Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seorang alpha, perasaanya mengatakan bahwa pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada omega miliknya, namun, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Kau, apa yang terjadi diatas sana" tanya Kai.

"Itu semua akibat dari perbuatan salah satu temanku, ah, sahabatku lebih tepatnya. Kami semua mengalami hari yang berat tak lama setelah kalian pergi. Dan hal itu membuat sahabatku kehilangan hartanya yang paling berharga, dan juga hartaku.. Kami berdua telah kehilangan mate kami." Taehyung menatap Baekhyun, yang bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol, tatapan itu membuatnya takut.

"Kurasa, kau lebih baik istirahat, aura kehidupanmu masih lemah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat lebih dulu." Yixing membantu Taehyung berdiri dan membawa pemuda itu ke dapur, membuatkannya makanan. Yang lain hanya menatap dari kejauhan, masih mencerna kenyataan bahwa ada lebih banyak daripada mereka yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Chen memeluk Xiumin yang masih bingung dengan berbagai hal yang terjadi hanya dalam beberapa minggu ini.

Kris sendiri menatap Taehyung dengan waspada, pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang berubah ketika matanya bersitatap dengan Tao. Taehyung duduk dengan tenang di dapur dan menatap makanan di hadapannya, tangannya memancarkan cahaya putih yang membuat mangkuk bubur di hadapannya ditutup kabut putih sebelum dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Anu, jika aku boleh bertanya, apa kekuatanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang spesifik, berbeda dengan kalian. Jika Tao mengendalikan dimensi waktu, aku dapat dikatan mengendalikan dimensi ruang, selain itu aku juga memiliki kelebihan untuk memurnikan benda benda yang kusinari dengan cahaya di tanganku."

Kyungsoo menatap Tao kaget. Selama ini dia mengira Tao hanya dapat menghentikan waktu, alih alih mengendalikan waktu itu sendiri.

"Dan bagaimana dengan temanmu yang tadi kau katakan sebagai penyebab semua kekacauan di atas?" Tanya Chen angkat bicara setelah diam sedari tadi.

"Temanku itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbanding terbalik denganku, jika aku memurnikan, maka dia merusaknya. Dan tidak hanya itu, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap dan merengut life fource atau dapat juga kita sebut soul seseorang." Yixing membelalak kaget, kini dia tau alasan kenapa aura kehidupan pemuda itu sangat lemah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang diberi kekuatan semengerikan itu.

"Tapi, aku dapat dikatan munafik jika hanya memberitahukan kalian kekuatanku yang 'baik' saja. Kekuatanku juga dapat digunakan untuk memurnikan jiwa seseorang, yang dalam memurnikan diartikan sebagai membuat jiwa itu menjadi satu dengan alam, yang kemudian membuat tubuh jiwa tersebut melebur menjadi satu dengan alam." Taehyung terdiam sebentar, dua belas pemuda lainnya ikut diam, membiarkannya melanjutkan. Tangan Taehyung meraih sebuah apel di dekatnya.

"Setiap benda memiliki jiwa, bahkan apel ini sekali pun. Jika aku memurnikannya maka yang terjadi adalah.." Taehyung memainkan selarik kabut putih mengelilingi apel yang kemudian bercahaya dan begitu cahaya itu hilang, apel tersebut sudah lenyap hanya menyisakan setangkai dandelion.

Udara di ruangan itu terasa lebih ringan dan menenangkan. Semua menatap Taehyung bertanya tanya.

"Itu yang terjadi. Udara terasa lebih ringan karena udara ikut dimurnikan ketika jiwa yang murni bersatu dengannya." Taehyung kemudian mengambil tangkai dandelion yang perlahan berkilau dan menghilang menyisakan partikel partikel bercahaya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Taehyung seksama dan melihat wajahnya dan wajah dirinya memiliki kemiripan. Seolah menyadari tatapan Baekhyun, Taehyung menatap mata namja itu.

"Baekhyun, kurasa kau sadar dengan kemiripan kita, hmm.. aku sebenarnya merupakan gabungan dari genmu dan gen Chanyeol, karena kalian merupakan subjek yang berhasil, sehingga para ilmuan menganggab bahwa itu akan memperbesar kemungkinan bagiku untuk berhasil juga. Karena itulah kita memiliki kemiripan."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia merupakan anak dari genetika dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kurasa semua pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab, bukan. Sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Jaga diri kalian." Taehyung bangkit, namun, Xiumin menahan pemuda itu.

"T-tunggu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau memberikan buku mantra itu kepadaku?"

"Aku mengira dengan memberikannya kepadamu, aku dapat menghentikan masa depan yang suram nanti, sayangnya aku hanya menundanya." Taehyung terdiam untuk sebentar, tiba tiba seluruh tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, segera saja Chen menarik Xiumin menjauhi Taehyung yang kini meringkuk seperti janin, Yixing dapat melihat aura kehidupan pemuda itu seperti dihisap masuk ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik semuanya kembali normal, malah dapat dikatakan Taehyung menjadi lebih kuat.

"Oh tidak, terlalu cepat. Apa yang kau rencanakan Hyung.." Taehyung bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Menatap dua belas pemuda dihadapannya dengan manik mata biru langitnya.

"Hah, aku kira kalian tidak akan perlu terlibat sampai sejauh itu, tapi kurasa aku salah, huh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanya Kris sedikit gentar dengan tatapan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sebelum itu, lebih baik aku menjelaskan asal muasal semua kekacauan ini, bukan.."

Taehyung menarik napas dalam, matanya menunjukkan kesenduan yang amat sangat.

"Saat itu, aku dan hyungku sedang berbicara seperti biasa, kami berbincang dengan tenang ketika tiba tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, dan sekelilingku terasa seperti berputar putar, aku dapat mendengar suara hyungku memanggilku, namun suara itu terdengar sangat jauh. Dan saat itu para ilmuan menarikku pergi dari hyungku, mereka sudah lama tidak mengusik kami lagi, aku yang merasa sangat pusing dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kubus kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Pemuda itu merawatku, membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalaku."

"Sentuhan tangannya begitu menenangkan…."

Flashback on

" _Hyung, apa sudah baikan?" seorang pemuda berwajah imut menatap Taehyung yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, menolak membuka mata. Menikmati gerakan jemari tangan pemuda itu yang mengelus kepalanya. Pemuda itu, yang diberi nama Jungkook tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja hyung sekaligus mate kesayangannya itu._

" _Jungkook, kenapa kau diam sekali akhir akhir ini?" Taehyung membuka matanya, gerakan tangan Jungkook berhenti, wajahnya terlihat sendu._

" _Aku merindukannya, hyung.."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Jimin, kami dulu di kubus ini bersama. Tapi, sebelum kau datang, dia dibawa pergi. Aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi sejak saat itu." Taehyung mengernyit mengingat sesuatu._

" _Apa dia seorang pemuda berambut oranye?"_

" _Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tau, hyung?' Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya penasaran._

" _Saat aku dibawa kesini aku sempat melihatnya dibawa keluar. Dia kelihatan baik baik saja saat aku melihatnya. Jangan khawatir." Jungkook mengangguk, pemuda itu perlahan bangkit setelah memindahkan kepala Taehyung dari pahanya. Tangannya mengambil buah apel di atas meja dan dengan telaten memotongnya. Dengan lembut Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung._

" _Apa hyung tidak mengkhawatirkan teman hyung?"_

" _Maksudmu Yoongi? Tenang saja, dia sangat kuat dan aku yakin para ilmuan brengsek itu tidak akan berani menganggunya." Taehyung menyeringgai. Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan kasar keluar dari mulut matenya itu._

" _Hyung, jika aku pergi dari dunia ini, apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanya Jungkook tiba tiba. Taehyung segera bangkit berdiri._

" _Tidak, tidak. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, bunny. Hyung takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lebih dulu." Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taehyung, namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa perkataan Jungkook tadi lucu._

" _Hyung kita pasti berpisah, bagaimana pun caramu berusaha mengubahnya." Tepat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook, pintu kubus bergerak membuka diiringi bunyi mendesing. Taehyung segera berdiri di depan Jungkook. Matanya yang biru berkilat waspada._

 _Tapi, ilmuan ilmuan itu sama sekali tidak berminat dengan Jungkook, mereka malah menarik Taehyung dan memberinya obat yang membuat Taehyung pingsan seketika, sementara Jungkook ditahan oleh ilmuan lain, kekuatannya yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung membuatnya tak berdaya._

 _Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya yang menyilaukan membuatnya sulit melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Namun, dia menyadari dan merasakan keberadaan seseorang bersamanya di kubus itu. Sebelum Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada bersamanya di kubus kaca itu, kubus itu mulai ditutupi kabut berwarna hijau._

 _Pikiran Taehyung mulai tidak jelas, seolah olah pikirannya sendiri melawan dirinya. Kabut itu terus berubah warna menjadi merah, hitam, dan warna lainnya. Kabut putih milik Taehyung segera berusaha melindungi dirinya, namun kabut tersebut bercampur dengan kabut miliknya, membuat Taehyung lebih menggila._

 _Saat dia melihat ke depan, siluet seseorang ditangkap matanya, siluet itu menahan tubuhnya dan sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Taehyung tidak dapat mendengarnya. Pikiran Taehyung yang mulai menggila membuat pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sosok di hadapannya._

 _Entah efek kabut itu atau tidak, Taehyung dapat merasakan kalau sosok itu berusaha menembus pikirannya, menyakitinya setidaknya itu yang Taehyung rasakan. Taehyung menggeram pelan, memberi peringatan._

 _Saat sesuatu seperti listrik menyetrum tubuhnya, Taehyung hilang kendali, dengan tenaganya yang dia kerahkan sepenuhnya, Taehyung menerjang sosok itu, menatap mata sosok itu menggunakan mata birunya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala, sosok dikukungannya itu menjerit ketakutan, perlahan jeritan memilukan itu menghilang, hingga hanya keheningan yang tersisa. Tubuh dikukungannya perlahan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan setangkai dandelion yang tak lama layu._

 _Kabut yang menutupi kubus tersebut menghilang dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hyungnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dia artikan, serta Jungkook yang membelalak ketakutan di dekat hyungnya._

 _Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkooknya aman bersama hyungnya, tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa dia baru saja membunuh seseorang._

 _Pekikan yang memilukan membangunkan Taehyung dan yang dia lihat adalah jungkook dicekik oleh hyungnya, Jungkook menatap kearahnya dan bibirnya bergerak mengatakan_

" _Aku mencintaimu." Tanpa suara, Taehyung menatap hyungnya kaget, tidak mengerti kenapa hyungnya itu melakukan hal itu kepada matenya. Namun, tubuhnya tak dapat dia gerakkan, hanya bibirnya yang terus meneriakkan nama Jungkook secara terus menerus, serta memekikkan teriakan yang menyakitkan ketika tubuh Jungkook terduduk perlahan begitu, hyungnya melepaskan cengkeramannya._

 _Taehyung terduduk dan menatap kosong kedepan, tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. Sementara hyungnya yang dipanggil Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar, dan membalikkan badannya. Duduk membelakanginya, namun tubuh mungil pemuda itu bergetar, Taehyung yang merasa kosong tidak menyadari bahwa hyungnya itu sedang merasa hancur._

 _Yoongi menangis kecil, sesegukan pelan. Di pikirannya terputar lagi kejadian 2 jam yang lalu, saat mate kesayangannya yang berada di pelukannya ditarik pergi dan ditempatkan di kubus yang juga ditempati oleh taehyung. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir ketika mengingat wajah ketakutan Jimin saat jiwanya ditarik dan dimurnikan secara perlahan oleh adiknya sendiri yang selama ini dia percaya._

 _Wajah manis itu kini sudah dipenuhi air mata, terlebih ketika dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sempat mengatakan kalimat perpisahan kepada Jimin kesayangannya. Mengingat wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum setelah membunuh Jiminnya membuat Yoongi muak, sangat muak._

 _Nuraninya berontak ketika dia menghisap kehidupan Jungkook yang tak lain adalah mate Taehyung, namun amarah benar benar sudah menutupi nuraninya, membuat teriakan nuraninya hanya seperti desisan pelan angin yang berlalu._

 _Taehyung sendiri masih terduduk, tangannya menutup wajahnya dan air mata semakin mengalir di wajah tampannya. Jungkooknya yang manis dan imutnya, sudah pergi, benar benar pergi. Rasanya seperti dia sudah sangat lama tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

 _Pemuda itu menjerit keras, meraung sedih dan pilu hingga suaranya menjadi serak. Namun, rasa sakit itu masih ada, menekan dan seperti menusuk jantungnya berkali kali. Semakin bertambah sakit setiap kali dia menarik napas._

 _Yoongi hanya diam tak mempedulikan jeritan dan raungan pemuda di belakangnya, perasaannya ikut mati ketika dirinya sadar bahwa Jimin sudah hilang. Manik mata abu abunya menggelap hingga terlihat seperti kegelapan absolut yang tak dapat ditembus cahaya._

 _Kilasan kilasan ingatannya bersama Jimin kembali terputar di pikirannya. Penyesalan mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memanjakan bayi mungilnya itu, kenapa dari dulu dia bersikap dingin dan tak acuh kepada Jiminnienya yang manis._

 _Seiring penyesalan yang terbentuk nurani Yoongi semakin tenggelam lebih jauh. Hingga tak lagi dapat terdengar jeritannya._

 _Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa melihat ke belakang dia menghilang dan muncul kembali ke tempat dimana para ilmuan bejat itu menonton kejadian di hadapan mereka. Satu persatu Yoongi mengambil kehidupan mereka, hingga tak lagi bersisa. Kekuatannya semakin berkembang._

 _Pemuda itu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu lab tempat dirinya diciptakan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tak mampu berkata apa apa, pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan tertatih mendekati kubus dihadapannya. Ketika dia sampai di tempat tubuh Jungkook terduduk, mata Jungkook yang dulu selalu berbinar ceria berkilau indah kini terlihat sangat kosong._

 _Taehyung memeluk tubuh itu dan kembali menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Jungkook sudah terasa dingin. Wajah Taehyung yang dulu terlihat ceria kini diselimuti rasa sedih dan sendu. Perlahan taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook dan menutup matanya, dari tangannya memancar cahaya putih yang memancar lembut, tubuh Jungkook perlahan memudar, dan menghilang, meninggalkan partikel berkilauan yang kemudian melayang dan mengitari tubuh Taehyung._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum samar, ketika semilir angin lembut membelai pipinya, Taehyung dapat merasakan keberadaan Jungkook di dekatnya, seolah olah sedang memeluknya dengan lembut. Taehyung berlutut dengan air mata yang mangalir perlahan di pipinya._

 _Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara sesegukan pelan yang akhirnya mereda. Saat Taehyung merasa bahwa dia sudah dapat melanjutkan lagi hidupnya, dia pun ikut meninggalkan fasilitas itu. Menuju ke dunia luar yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya._

 _Diluar sana lah dia bertemu kedua belas pemuda yang dulu dia lihat melarikan diri. Dan buku mantra yang dia tulis sendiri dia berikan kepada salah satu dari mereka, dengan harapan, masa depan yang dia lihat saat dia tertidur dapat dihentikan._

 _Namun, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menghentikan masa depan. Dan hanya dapat mengubahnya menjadi tidak terlalu kelam._

 _Taehyung terus mengawasi kedua belas pemuda itu dan membantu setiap kali dia bisa, baik dengan memberikan mimpi maupun membuka segel ingatan yang menutupi ingatan salah satu dari mereka._

 _Ketika Xiumin bergabung kembali dengan teman temannya, berkumpul dimana tempat dia seharusnya berada, bersama keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Saat itulah Yoongi kembali beraksi._

 _Pemuda yang tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, yang selalu menyembunyikan diri, namun masih terdengar jejaknya yang biasanya diikuti dengan berita kematian seseorang kembali memunculkan diri. Dan Taehyung tau alasannya._

 _Untuk mengembalikan Jimin, mate Yoongi yang tak sengaja Taehyung rengut kehidupannya. Menyebabkan Yoongi kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membuatnya mengikuti bisikan sisi jahatnya. Dengan keinginan gilanya untuk kembali membangkitkan Jimin walau hanya sebentar, dengan memutar kembali waktu._

Flashback off

"Tu-tunggu, memutar kembali waktu?" Luhan menatap Taehyung yang mengangguk. Matanya yang biru menatap Tao.

"Pemuda itu, Tao, dengan kekuatannya dia dapat memutar kembali waktu, tapi tentu saja dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal."

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"Jadi kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hyungmu, Yoongi, ingin menggunakan Tao untuk memutar balikkan waktu demi Jimin, matenya, yang dapat membuat Tao kehilangan nyawanya?"

Kris menatap Tao yang takut, dalam hatinya bertekad untuk melindungi pandanya dengan jiwanya.

"Karena itu, kita harus menghentikannya. Aku tak bisa menghentikan hyungku sendirian, apalagi dia memiliki pengikutnya sendiri." Jawab Taehyung tanpa memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kris.

Xiumin tanpa ragu ragu mengangguk. Diikut Chen dan yang lainnya. Ya, mereka awalnya memang tidak ingin berlagak pahlawan. Namun, dengan keadaan yang memaksa mereka akan melakukan apapun yang diperlukan untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

"Aku akan melatih kalian untuk benar benar mengontrol kekuatan kalian dengan baik terlebih dahulu. Kita tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan Yoongi hyung tanpa persiapan. Kalian siap?" Tanya Taehyung, dua belas pemuda dihadapannya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk yakin.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Annyeong~

saya balik, lama ya :v

makasih buat yang udah nunggu, ndeee~

chapnya kali ini pendek, lagi writer block, ehe :v

review jangan lupa ndee, i nit saran aih :'

tungguin updat selanjutnyaa jsy~`

love you readers :3


End file.
